


hotel diablo

by liglet



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Anti-Hero, Character Study, Flashbacks, Horror, M/M, Minor Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Mysticism, Psychological Drama, Psychology, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liglet/pseuds/liglet
Summary: воспоминания в привычном понимании - крупица соли на кончике языка. здесь же все буквально, громоздко и кричаще-ярко. подробно, но одновременно с этим как-то вскользь, как будто листаешь тетрадь с нарисованным мультиком. да, вот оно.события не происходили на самом деле, а лишь наслаивались друг на друга. появлялся новый вопрос - а сам чанбин в отеле "diablo" существует или лишь заменяется новыми кадрами?
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 2





	1. introduction

**Author's Note:**

> надеюсь, это будет удачный переезд на ао3
> 
> АРТЫ:  
> //changbin - https://vk.com/photo-164996501_457239220  
> //bangchan - https://vk.com/photo-164996501_457239428  
> //minho - https://vk.com/photo-164996501_457239452

**introduction**

жизнь ужасна сама по себе, и тем не менее  
на фоне наших скромных познаний о ней проступают порою  
такие дьявольские оттенки истины, что она кажется после этого ужасней в сто крат.

ночь кажется бесконечной, свет неона — кислотным, а пот на затылке — приторно сладким джемом из лепестков роз. такой липкий, но мягкий и медленно застывающий тоненькой корочкой. в эту душную ночь от асфальта веет спасительной прохладой. узкое пространство квартальчика с закрытыми магазинами и кафешками заканчивается каким-то дешёвым клубом, работающим до утра. чанбин пялился на грязные кроссовки, когда хёнджин опустился на корточки и заглянул в его лицо, после чего неожиданно нагнулся и… потянул чанбина за кольца в ушах.

чего?

— чего? — вслух рыкнул тот. — серьёзно? у меня нож в руках.

хёнджин тихонько хихикает и дёргает еще разок, так, назло. пиджак немного сползает с его плеч, когда он разворачивается и приземляется аккурат в сантиметре от задницы чанбина. нож, который тот так старательно протирает, — это, конечно, хорошо, но:

— я же знаю, что ты меня и лапкой не тронешь.

чанбин хмурится, мрачнеет. это правда. но почему-то стыдно показывать это самому хёнджину. почему-то неприятно показывать, что у тебя есть чувства. что разбитые костяшки — некрасиво, что ожоги болят всегда, а шрамы остаются, даже если их не видно. так странно находить себя за сеулом у какой-то наливайки в три часа ночи, когда всё, чего ты хотел — быть с собой честным. но ведь в таком случае хорошо всё не заканчивается?

в таком случае приходится бить в ответ, рикошетить язвительным смехом, смотреть злобно. в таком случае приходится укрывать всё самое светлое, ведь на кого ты можешь положиться? кто поддержит, зная, что ты у себя на уме — не прогнешься и не приблизишься, не продашься и не выдашь своих? таких, как чанбин, никто не любит.

а потом чанбин встретил хёнджина.

а хёнджин… простой. вот такой прямой и прозрачный: если что засмеётся, если что заплачет. купит пива, сядет рядом и выслушает. расскажет какую-то историю. а на людях совсем другой человек. он кажется высокомерным, холодным и жутко пугающим.  
«по секрету, чанбинни, — как-то на ушко прошептал он, — они все мне просто не нравятся».  
и чанбин тогда совсем иначе посмотрел на хёнджина. потому что с ним он улыбался.

и сейчас, спустя такое короткое время с момента их знакомства, они пускаются в свободный полёт. тут как игра на доверие: упадёшь — поймаешь, не поймаешь — упадёшь. очень странно, слишком непривычно доверять кому-либо, ведь правила игры на доверие предельно просты:

людям не доверять. ни в коем случае.  
у чанбина от доверия раны на коже.  
у хёнджина от доверия дыра в груди.

но вот они вдвоём против всего мира, в реальности никому не нужные пьяницы, шатаются по миру в поисках новых причин для смеха или слёз друг дружке в родное плечо.  
а с каких это пор родное?  
да с самого начала.

для чанбина было странно показывать свои шрамы.  
не в переносном значении было особенно странно. но хёнджин попросил — надо слушаться.

сидя в каком-то общественном туалете, хёнджин с интересом задирал рукава джинсовой куртки чанбина. проводил пальцами по старым белым полоскам, надавливал на совсем свежие, вызывая вспышки тупой боли. наблюдал за реакцией. плавно переходя на пальцы, провел по каждому, задерживаясь на грубых подушечках.

— ты на гитаре играешь?  
— раньше играл.

на другой руке шрамы были маленькие и полупрозрачные. они хёнджину понравились больше всего: напоминали маленькие белые родимые пятнышки. чанбину хотелось возразить, сказав, что это какое-то извращение, но как тут прервать такого заинтересованного хёнджина?

но самое большое извращение настало тогда, когда очередь дошла до лица чанбина.

— ты что это делаешь?  
— смотрю, а что?

ничего. просто рука у хёнджина огромная и накрывает почти всё лицо чанбина. целиком. не то чтобы это было неприятно, — кожа на его руках мягкая, а сами руки тёплые, — но это уже как-то слишком. они никогда не нарушают личное пространство так просто.

хёнджин проводит по брови чанбина.  
— ты любишь этот?  
— немного.

хёнджин проводит по скуле чанбина.  
— этот недавно получил?  
— подрался, да.

когда большой палец хёнджина опускается на нижнюю губу, всё это уже переходит какие-либо рамки.  
чанбин съёживается, едва ли не кусает хвана за палец и отворачивается, спрыгивая со столика.

— что такое? слишком приятно? — невинно интересуется хёнджин.  
— пошёл нахуй, — смущённо бросает чанбин.

он просто очень боится,  
ведь, действительно,  
с непривычки  
показалось, что палец хенджина  
должен был задержаться именно в том месте.


	2. и заревели сирены

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> death in my pocket

не спрашивайте, почему фукуока.

– так, – хёнджин затягивается мальборо с кнопкой и откидывается спиной на перила палубы какого-то ежедневного парома. – почему фукуока?

я же, блять, просил.

– не знаю. самое близкое место на пароме. ты же хотел свалить?  
– хотел. почему паром?  
– я бы не прошёл проверку в аэропорту.

хёнджин с прищуром смотрит на чанбина и выпускает дым в его сторону. на самом деле, можно было свалить просто в другой город, глухую деревню или, на крайняк, на чеджу. не обязательно рваться в японию, но хёнджин понимает, что чанбин – это либо никак, либо так, что крышу срывает. хёнджин смотрит на чанбина и улыбается.

– чего лыбу давишь?  
хёнджин не знал, что ответить.

///

ноги неприятно гудели, глаза закрывались сами, а голова трещала от расчленённых мыслей и образов. чанбин мёртвым грузом упал на кровать лицом, вдыхая запах дешёвого стирального порошка. чёрствые подушечки пальцев проходили по дешёвому материалу, собирая катышки под собой. в желудке одиноко плескались две бутылки противного японского пива, голова кружилась от голода и усталости. чанбин открыл глаза. чанбин смотрел на лицо хёнджина.

в этой плоскости его лицо выглядело немного иначе. в голове вспышками взорвались недавние воспоминания: мягкие руки, тепло и мурашки от прикосновения к губам. приятное чувство щекоткой разрасталось на губах, и у чанбина появилось навязчивое желание потрогать их самому. свои губы или хёнджина он ещё не выбрал, но желание было.

хёнджин был красив. он и сейчас красив, но немного иначе. подобная красота отталкивает таких людей, как чанбин. как говорят, нельзя быть хорошим во всём, поэтому он старался сторониться типичных красавчиков, предпочитая якшаться с «отбросами». себя чанбин отбросом не считал, но нашел их компанию очень симпатичной — это как ходить по лезвию бритвы, но когда он впервые попробовал травку, чанбин осознал, что на самом деле идёт по пизде.

– о чём думаешь? – хёнджин хрипит, заглушая полицейскую сирену на фоне и перекрикивания в соседнем доме. вывеска мотеля, где они остановились, висела прямо рядом с их окнами, поэтому в комнату проникал едкий красно-зелёный неоновый свет, ложась на острые скулы хёнджина. сейчас он красив, но немного иначе.

– о тебе, – шёпотом отвечает чанбин. фу, как слащаво. но он слишком устал, чтобы придумывать смешные ответы, чтобы язвить и улыбаться. он… так устал.

– чанбин, мы же друзья? – он переворачивается на спину и закрывает глаза.

– думаю, можно и так сказать.

странный. какой же хёнджин странный. к чему должен привести этот разговор? чанбину хочется раствориться в отбеливателе. его тошнит от голода, усталости и жизненной непостоянности. в такие моменты лениво становится даже вдохнуть очередную порцию кислорода. может, получится задохнуться, а глупый инстинкт самосохранения в этот раз даст сбой?

чанбин понимает, что в этой плоскости хёнджин похож на ожившую картинку. интересно, есть ли кто-то, кто сейчас плачет, смотря на его фотку в инстаграме? или, может, дрочит прямо сейчас? никто бы не удивился: интернет коварен, а у хёнджина такое лицо, что грех не поплакать над ним. в эти моменты остро чувствуется то, насколько наш мир прост и одновременно сложен. чем чанбин отличается от других? чем он лучше или хуже? да ничем, просто он появился в нужное время и в нужном месте. чем хёнджин так привлекателен для других? в действительности, в нем тоже нет ничего особенного кроме придуманного образа, который ему дали другие люди. но вот для чанбина…

навязчивые желания на то и навязчивые, что так просто из головы не выйдут. блять, чанбин готов поклясться, что его мозг даже не осознал, как передал этот импульс в правую руку, но факт остаётся фактом — рука чанбина опустилась на щеку хёнджина и повернула его лицо к себе.

надо сказать, удивились оба.

– что ты делаешь?

– не знаю, – чанбин растерян, но руку убирать не хочется. – просто захотелось дотронуться.

хёнджин неожиданно улыбается и хихикает: «блять, друг, это крипово».

чанбин знает, но что тут поделаешь?

он проводит пальцами по скуле, собирая маленькие капельки пота у висков, заводит мокрые волосы назад. хёнджин дергается, когда дотрагиваются до его уха. от неожиданности чанбин уже готов был вскочить и убежать на другой континент, но тут очень вовремя подоспела ладонь хёнджина, заботливо накрывающая подрагивающую руку. от такого точно забудешь дышать, поэтому чанбин вздыхает слишком громко для темной комнаты в дешёвом мотеле где-то в фукуоке. какой же хёнджин, блять, странный. и безумно красивый.

так они и засыпают.  
а за окном прерывисто мигает красно-зелёная неоновая вывеска мотеля:

«hotel diablo».


	3. где кончается безумие и начинается реальность?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> кролик бегал не очень быстро

глаза раздирало от боли. но само тело пребывало в более чем отличном состоянии: ноги не гудели, мозоли словно и не появлялись, а боль в спине будто и вовсе не беспокоила чанбина. только вот глаза и голова ощущались малиновым киселём, как после хорошей пьянки. ещё более неожиданным было обнаружить всё ту же (или уже следующую?) ночь за окном, а справа от себя успевшее остыть место на смятых простынях. хёнджина нигде не было. чанбин немного запаниковал. но лишь в пределах черепной коробки, на вид же он действовал медленно и спокойно, осматривая дешёвый номер.

вдруг приходит осознание: события последних двух дней похожи на какой-то диафильм с сожжёнными кадрами. половина из них вырвана и неуклюже заклеена скотчем, но чанбин быстро замечает подмену. где он вообще находится? фукуока, какой-то дешёвый отель. а как он тут оказался? в памяти не всплывает ни ресепшн, ни сцена оплаты номера. как он тут, блять, оказался?

– хёнджин? – заспанный голос рвётся, как картон в коробках. противно и громко. но хёнджин не отзывается. его здесь нет. здесь пусто.

паника нарастала по справедливым причинам, и чанбин уже резко поднялся с кровати, исследуя глазами весь маленький номер. проверил телефон — разряжен. сдох. и не заряжается. чанбин сглотнул и провёл рукой по лбу. ситуация напрягала его не потому, что нервы были уже ни к черту, а скорее потому, что в комнате нависла соответствующая атмосфера. логически к этому прийти было нельзя, но сердце у чанбина билось чаще само по себе — подобное чувство бывало у каждого, кто попадал в ситуации, угрожающие жизни. чанбину это чувство было знакомо, потому он и был напряжён. сердце оказалось сковано цепями и удары эхом отзывались в висках. блять, что же происходит?

недолго думая, он вырывается из номера в узкий коридор и с ужасом осознаёт, что не узнает его. не то чтобы он оказывается неправильным, скорее чанбин в принципе не помнит никакого коридора. перед ним открывается вид на длинную кишку из рядов дверей друг напротив друга и цепи поворотов налево и направо. красный ковролин пачкается под грязными кроссовками, чанбин бьёт кулаком в косяк двери, которая только что захлопнулась за ним. у их комнаты не было номера. просто замечательно.

теперь чанбин осознал, что ещё добавляло саспенса в картину — полнейшая тишина. он проводит носком кроссовка по ковролину — звук словно транслируется ему прямо в уши, выбиваясь на фоне окружающей мертвой тишины. необъяснимая тревога нарастала, но с ней нарастало и раздражение, навеянное последними потугами разума объяснить всё происходящее.

ну, действительно же, ничего такого пока не произошло. чего тогда бояться?  
«вот убьют — тогда бояться будешь. это точно», — саркастично отвечает сам себе чанбин и, наконец, выдыхает с усмешкой. стало легче и он продолжил двигаться по коридору.

но шоу должно было начаться с минуты на минуту.  
и чанбин оказался единственным, кто пока не занял свое место.

свет погас.

у чанбина во рту пересохло. это стало заметно вдруг, когда вместо слюны в горле оказалось желчное «ничего», проводящее по трахее будто против шерсти. мурашки неприятно приобняли сзади за поясницу, и даже уши чанбина дрогнули, пытаясь уловить хоть что-то, за что можно было бы зацепиться. дрожащие руки наткнулись на стены коридора, который оказался ещё более узким в кромешной тьме.

аварийный свет окрасил стены в противный красно-фиолетовый. из динамиков, находящихся где-то наверху, заревела музыка, напоминающая визг пожарных сирен.

чанбин обернулся. из-за поворота вдруг выросли две черные тени, увеличивающиеся в размерах. вакуум в голове рассосался за секунду, и чанбина из состояния свободного падения вырвало и ударило прямо лицом в холодную воду реальности. из-за поворота вышли две мужские фигуры в белых, но теперь зловеще-красных масках. на них не было изображено эмоций или лиц злых духов, это были обычные белые маски с вырезами для глаз. что заставляло ужаснуться больше, чем само существование этих двух фигур, так это то, что на таком расстоянии нельзя было точно сказать, были ли это маски, или сами существа были безликими, ведь и отблеска глаз в отверстиях заметить было нельзя.

чанбин сорвался на бег, ударяясь об углы на поворотах и закрывая лицо рукавом кофты, чтобы не чувствовать неожиданно распространившийся запах сероводорода — излюбленный запах больных язвой и любителей травиться всякой гадостью. тухлые яйца словно заполнили всю вентиляцию, и чем дальше бежал чанбин, тем сложнее было сделать очередной вдох. дошло до того, что у него начали слезиться глаза.

музыка из динамиков затихла, освобождая место шипящей записи чьего-то голоса:

«ЛЮБОВЬ В НАШИХ СЕРДЦАХ ЗАРОЖДАЕТСЯ С ТАКИМ ЖЕ БЕЗУМИЕМ, КАК И ЖИВОТНЫЙ СТРАХ — ЖИВОТНАЯ ПОХОТЬ НИЧЕМ НЕ ЛУЧШЕ ТРУСОСТИ ЧЕЛОВЕКА, ЖЕЛАЮЩЕГО ЖИТЬ. А ВЛЮБЛЁННЫЙ ГЛУПЕЦ ТАК ЖЕ ЖАЛОК, КАК И ПЛЕННЫЙ, ВЫПРАШИВАЮЩИЙ ПОЩАДЫ НА КОЛЕНЯХ. ЧЕЛОВЕК ТЕРЯЕТ ЛИЦО ЧЕЛОВЕЧЕСКОЕ, КОГДА ЗАГЛЯДЫВАЕТ В ГЛАЗА СМЕРТИ И ОБЪЕКТА СТРАСТИ, ПОТОМУ ПОЯВЛЯЕТСЯ СМЫСЛ НАРЕКАТЬ ВЛЮБЛЁННЫХ ПОСЛАМИ ДЬЯВОЛА, ВЕДЬ ИМЕННО ЛЮБОВЬ СЕЕТ СЕМЯ СОМНЕНИЙ В ДУШЕ, ПРОРАСТАЕТ ТЕРНОВНИКОМ И ЗАБОТЛИВО УКРЫВАЕТ ЧЕЛОВЕКА ОТ МИРА СВЕТЛОГО, ПОКАЗЫВАЯ ЕМУ МИР ИНОЙ — ПЕКЛО СТРАСТИ И НАСЛАЖДЕНИЯ»

лёгкие горят так, словно в них закинули раскаленные угли. хочется задохнуться, утопиться и просто перестать вдыхать противный запах. голова была готова взорваться, чанбин был на это согласен. он ничегошеньки не разобрал из какофонии звуков из динамиков, на каждом втором слове теряя смысл предыдущего. уже было неясно, преследуют его или чанбин преследует что-то свое, но было ощущение погружения в пучину чего-то необъяснимого и пугающего. свет мерк, оставляя редкие вспышки в полу.  
в какой-то момент ему стало плевать и он остановился, вдыхая полной грудью и тут же откашливая противный воздух обратно, будто бы запах был материальным и походил на маленьких ушлых сколопендр, забирающихся в рот, нос и уши, даже в слёзные каналы чанбина, и зрение полностью мутнело от слёз. он оборачивается — коридор за спиной пуст. он утирает глаза — слезы горячей влагой остаются на грубых подушечках пальцев. зрение проясняется.

в нескольких метрах от него,  
в конце коридора  
лишь одна дверь.

\\\\\

тонкое белое дерево, больше походящее на фанеру, легко поддалось и чанбин ввалился в совершенно другое пространство. липкий страх и нависшая темнота в коридоре оказались будто в другом измерении, а светлая дверь служила порталом. взгляду открылся довольно крупный зал, который был без окон и царила в нём темнота, но атмосфера была тёплой и чанбин выдохнул, ощутив себя в безопасности. он находился на самом верху винтовой лестницы, поэтому мог осмотреть целый зал, заполненный столиками с маленькими лампами на них. за столиками сидели люди, и чанбин уловил ухом приятный шум: перекаты разговоров, которые то утихали, то нарастали с новой силой. в конце зала была маленькая сцена, на которой стоял рояль и кто-то играл незамысловатую мелодию. спокойствие проникло прямо под кожу, и чанбин уже уверенно спускался вниз. он ещё не выбрал, что именно он хотел бы чувствовать во всей этой ситуации: умиротворение или панику. с одной стороны, кошмар кончился, но как можно быть уверенным, что чанбин на самом деле не находится во сне?

всё же, во снах события ускользают прямо у тебя из-под носа, и память становится скорее каким-то остаточным чувством, еле знакомым запахом прошлого. события же последних двадцати минут чанбин мог воспроизвести в своей голове от начала до конца, чего не сказать о днях до того. значит ли это, что чанбин на самом деле _проснулся_ в кошмаре?

внизу эта мысль отвесила чанбину крепкую затрещину. боль прошлась раскатом грома в голове, обволакивая черепушку осьминожьими щупальцами, и так же неожиданно отлегла. глаза разбегались, прыгая от столика к столику. что же чанбин ищет? хёнджина. а если его тут не будет?

а если это не сон? страшно.  
таких снов не бывает. что же это такое?

ноги сами несут тело куда-то и мозг только через мгновение обрабатывает полученную картинку: хёнджин сидит за одним из столиков прямо у стены. замечательно. его лицо обращено прямо к чанбину, и, кажется, он даже улыбнулся, заметив друга. чанбин же заметил, что мордашка хёнджина просвечивается между чьими-то затылками. что же это, блять, такое?

хёнджин привстал и улыбнулся, показывая рукой на стул справа от себя:

– а вот и чанбин!

в смятении чанбин плюхается на предложенное место и даже не успевает разглядеть лица сидящих напротив, ведь хёнджин тянет его на себя и шепчет на ухо, когда весь свет в зале затухает, оставляя один луч прожектора на сцене.

– я тебя уже заждался, – еле слышно шепчет хёнджин. – даже завел новых друзей.

конечно, хотелось повернуть голову и хоть как-то рассмотреть соседей по столику, но взгляд будто насильно был прикован к сцене. пальцы хёнджина обвивали руку в хватке питона, а его голова уже покоилась на плече чанбина, согревая шею дыханием. зал заполнился то ли искусственным, то ли сигаретным дымом, но явно каким-то непростым — голова резко закружилась и восприятие словно подменили. это странное чувство, когда настоящее очень ощутимо становится прошлым. в обычной жизни это происходит через какое-то время, например, день спустя, но тут же ты оглядывался назад и замечал то, что происходило буквально только что. и видел ты эти события в красиво оформленной рамочке, уже выставленными в галерее искусств. любое движение головой застывало покадрово, оставляя разум во все том же вязком киселе.

на сцену вышел какой-то человек. в зале тихо и одновременно оглушающе громко. голова чанбина будто разделилась надвое, и он не мог сказать точно, кричал он в реальности, или же только в своей голове. было ли ему в действительности больно, или он лишь знал, что ему должно быть больно.  
а за что?

– моих новых друзей, – голос хёнджина змеей заползает в сознание, – зовут минхо и джисон. что думаешь?

а что чанбин должен думать? ему всё равно. ему просто невыносимо здесь находиться. мысли прогоняют голос хёнджина, делая его резко чрезмерно далеким, чтобы думать о нём.  
только если…

человек на сцене вскидывает руки вверх. пиджак на нем переливается в свете софитов. нельзя было понять, в чем заключалась праздность всего действа, но она явно ощущалась. его светлые волосы становились практически белыми, а сам он будто светился, улыбаясь во все зубы. отсутствие видимых причин для улыбки делало её зловещей и угрожающей. чанбин чувствовал, что какая-то мысль из его реальной жизни ненадолго всплыла в памяти, но её тут же похоронило под вереницей ослепляющих картинок, в которые превратилась его киноплёнка увиденного.

человек достает из-за спины типичный цилиндр фокусника.

 **«ФОКУС НАЗЫВАЕТСЯ "КРОЛИК".»**  
человек достаёт из цилиндра белого кролика за уши. кролик дрыгает ножками, беспомощно обратив голову к потолку.

чанбин протирает глаза и осознает, что снова плачет.  
почему? что он вспомнил?

 **«КРОЛИК БЕГАЛ НЕ ОЧЕНЬ БЫСТРО.»**  
человек делает реверанс и достаёт из цилиндра голову кролика. из шеи тонкими ниточками повисли кусочки, оставшиеся от трахеи и других костей. белая шёрстка возле горла заметно потемнела от крови.

чанбин сгибается и достаёт лбом до своих коленей. он не хочет вспоминать. он бы точно не хотел вспоминать, но процесс пошёл.

 **«ЛЮБОВЬ В НАШИХ СЕРДЦАХ ЗАРОЖДАЕТСЯ С ТАКИМ ЖЕ БЕЗУМИЕМ, КАК И ЖИВОТНЫЙ СТРАХ — ЖИВОТНАЯ ПОХОТЬ НИЧЕМ НЕ ЛУЧШЕ ТРУСОСТИ ЧЕЛОВЕКА, ЖЕЛАЮЩЕГО ЖИТЬ.»**  
фокусник смотрит прямо в глаза чанбина.  
мысль прошивает лоб, словно пуля.

минхо и джисон — друзья не хёнджина. он был в этом уверен. их имена были знакомы чанбину, и до этого самого дня он пытался похоронить их так глубоко, насколько только способен его разум.  
не смог.


	4. гром, молнии и огненный град

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> И Господь произвёл гром и град, и огонь разливался по земле; и послал Господь град на землю Египетскую; и был град и огонь между градом, град весьма сильный, какого не было во всей земле Египетской.
> 
> — Исх. 9:23-25

ᅠᅠᅠᅠᅠᅠᅠ

темнота заполнила разум чанбина после серии вспышек, ударивших его прямо в темечко. мысли - они являются самым мощным и незаметным оружием. именно они усыпляют бдительность, и именно они бьют поддых. что с ними может поделать такой ничтожный человек как чанбин? решительное ничего.

– уверен, у тебя много вопросов. – неожиданно знакомый голос включился резко, как прожектор где-то за спиной чанбина. он повернулся машинально. голос принадлежал фокуснику в блестящем пиджаке. чанбин вспомнил, что его же голос он слышал в композиции ужасающих звуков, когда бежал по бесконечным коридорам. мурашки прошлись по всему телу: от затылка электрическим зарядом вплоть до кончиков пальцев. паника в черепной коробке тоже наэлектризовалась и превратилась в шаровую молнию.

фокусник вновь улыбнулся. в комнате было темно и, кажется, пусто, ведь даже мысли отзывались эхом. они находились прямо в центре бесконечной пустоты.

— можешь называть меня чан. имени у меня нет, но, я знаю, вам так удобнее.— фокусник чан протянул свою руку вперед. чанбин поддаваться не хотел, но появилось мнимое ощущение того, что это, все-таки, сон. или игра. может, фильм? тогда ему следует поддаться всеобщему безумному сценарию.

– что это за место? — наконец, выдает чанбин, немного заикаясь. рука чана грубая и холодная. он сжимает ее достаточно сильно, чтобы у чанбина заскрипели зубы от боли.

— думаю, тебе будет интереснее узнать то, _за что_ ты попал сюда. – чан взглянул в глаза чанбину исподлобья, после чего резко подтянул его к себе и развернул спиной. — давай же посмотрим?

_\\\\\_

чанбин теряется в пространстве и голодной гиеной завывает желудок: его сжимает то ли от голода, то ли от эмоциональных потрясений, но чанбин и сам готов выть от безысходности. теперь он не чувствовал себя самостоятельной единицей, готовым к бою солдатом. он чувствовал чужое присутствие - вот, что это было за чувство. и это чувство преследовало его в номере отеля, именно оно активизировало древние инстинкты. но самое невыносимое и пугающее было не в самом чувстве присутствия кого-то или чего-то опасного. чанбин осознал, что нечто чужое поселилось в его голове, и теперь нельзя с уверенностью сказать, что он всецело отвечает за себя.

это чувство безысходности находилось на самом пике сейчас, после очередного блэкаута. не провал памяти или какой-то пьяный отруб, чанбин буквально ощущал себя игрушечной обезьянкой, которую легко можно завести и так же легко можно выключить. он не мог понять, эта неожиданная ясность ума и пришедшее осознание были светлыми для него, или же сильнее загоняли в тупик?  
он понял, что именно здесь не так, но ситуация проще не стала - чанбин абсолютно бессилен перед событиями в отеле "diablo".

где же он проснулся на этот раз? было такое ощущение, будто он и не просыпался вовсе, ведь все вокруг было поглощено темнотой.  
он увидел себя в зеркале.

точнее, как ни странно, он будто смотрел на то, как он смотрел на себя в зеркале. его внешний вид отличался, а зеркало было изрядно заляпано. лицо было измученным, а освещение оставляло желать лучшего. но эта картинка была какой-то странной. знакомой.

ну конечно. это было воспоминание.

воспоминание было не таким, каким обычно бывают воспоминания. чанбин заметил, что события в отеле "diablo" вообще редко можно назвать обычными. даже не столько из-за происходящего, сколько из-за восприятия всего.

воспоминания в привычном понимании - крупица соли на кончике языка. здесь же все буквально, громоздко и кричаще-ярко. подробно, но одновременно с этим как-то вскользь, как будто листаешь тетрадь с нарисованным мультиком. да, вот оно.

события не происходили на самом деле, а лишь наслаивались друг на друга. появлялся новый вопрос - а сам чанбин в отеле "diablo" существует или лишь заменяется новыми кадрами?

но думать об этом не доставалось возможности - события с чанбином из зеркала ждать не собирались. воспоминание это было не столь далёкое, сколько незначительное, поэтому объяснение ему назойливо жужжало где-то в области мозжечка, но никак не переваливалось в область ясного сознания, поэтому чанбину пришлось изрядно напрячься, чтобы прийти к простому выводу: это зеркало находилось в его школе. и воспоминание это было достаточно старым, навскидку можно было дать лет пять.

интересно. можно ли уже начать выстраивать логическую цепочку? конечно можно, но есть ли правда в том, что происходит в отеле "diablo"?  
чанбин затруднялся ответить.

чанбин из зеркала умыл лицо водой. его лицо казалось уродливым и чужим, но это были побочные эффекты поврежденной памяти.  
погодите, а почему память чанбина так повреждена?

события не собираются ждать, смачно смазывая возникший вопрос сменой кадра.

чанбин опускает голову вниз и смотрит в старую белую раковину. изображение раковины окисляется красными пятнами - кровь.

всплывают новые воспоминания: урок биологии, чанбин отпросился в туалет, где наткнулся на сцену расправы над каким-то малознакомым ему новеньким из параллельного класса. трое старшеклассников зажали того между двумя раковинами и что-то говорили, но эти действия не принесли ожидаемого эффекта: новенький остался стоять смирно, даже не меняясь в лице. далее один из парней, видимо, теряет все своё терпение и оттаскивает новенького к себе за волосы. тот пытается освободиться, но его тащат на себя как провинившегося щенка. чанбин видит, что новенький точно не похож на щенка. чанбин видит, что новенький, без секунды колебаний харкает задире прямо в лицо. чанбин вслух охает от удивления и был готов рассмеяться, если бы реакция старших не оказалась столь же резкой и незамедлительной: наглого парня разворачивают и бьют головой об белую керамику. нельзя точно сказать, насколько сильный был удар, но голова после столкновения отскочила от раковины как волейбольный мячик. парень обмяк, но мучителям показалось, что этого мало - последовал ещё один удар, в этот раз об нижнюю часть раковины. белый смешался с красным.

чанбин предпочел бы развернуться и уйти, оставив чужие проблемы для других. сам он был извечным пацифистом: ни одной драки, ни одной ссоры, никаких замечаний. серый и невзрачный чанбин лишь наблюдал за социумом, который купался в насилии и унижениях. чанбин не принимал этого, поэтому первым его принципом стала нетерпимость к насилию. возможно, именно поэтому чанбин не отвернулся от подобного зрелища.

"вы что, совсем ахуели?", – как можно более грозно. чанбину страшно, но он старается держать себя в руках и говорить как можно громче.

старшеклассники обращают на него внимание с неким непониманием. чанбин не похож на самоубийцу, но...

"что вы, сука, творите?", – чанбин повышает голос.

парень с окровавленной половиной лица лежал, оперевшись плечом к стенке. вся левая часть его лица уже была в крови, хотя прошло ничтожно мало времени. чанбину даже поплохело - зрелище было действительно пугающим. вдруг он мертв?

"я, блять, у вас спрашиваю! какого хуя вы тут делаете, твари?", – кажется, чанбин переходит границы. удивляются не только трое здоровых парня, но и сам он. но, к счастью, план сработал вовремя - из ближайшего класса выскакивает женщина в очках и застаёт живописную картину перформанса. тройка, конечно, срывается и убегает куда-то вниз по лестнице, но чанбину это уже не важно - весь дальнейший день отпечатался в памяти видом повязки на чужом лбу. к счастью, ничего страшного - просто рассекли бровь.

"ещё бы чуть-чуть, и виском ударился бы", – сказал спасённый чанбином парень, сидя на койке в кабинете медсестры. – "я, кстати, хан джисон"

вот оно что.

картинка заменяется другой, очевидно, уже в другом временном промежутки жизни. да, теперь чанбин узнает эту историю: он и джисон были лучшими друзьями в средних классах.

больше к джисону не лезли - к счастью для них двоих. ещё раз подобное чанбин бы не пережил, хотя за короткий срок привязался к хану. все же, он был слишком невзрачным и тихим, чтобы быть втянутым в подобные разборки. возможно, его серая аура перекинулась и на джисона - их никто не замечал, и они были рады.

хотя, это было не до конца правдой. был один человек, который не давал покоя чанбину - ли минхо. кажется, они учились вместе с самого первого класса, поэтому для чанбина стало сюрпризом то, как резко минхо изменил к нему отношение. сперва это проявлялось в мелочах - безобидные подшучивания или игнорирование во время командных работ. но со временем неприязнь стала явной. чанбин не видел причин для этой неприязни, поэтому не знал, что ему делать. почему минхо вообще заметил такого человека, как чанбин?

"смотри, твой мучитель идёт", – со смехом на ухо говорит джисон.

чанбин кусает губы и водит зубами по шраму.  
это воспоминание какое-то неправильное.

минхо проходит через весь класс и останавливается перед партой чанбина.

"ты когда за учебники заплатишь?", – непозволительно громко спрашивает минхо.

чанбин водит зубами по шраму. он уверен, что ничего страшного не происходит. он все ещё верит, что насилие - неправильно.  
погодите, а при чем тут это?

"скоро", – просто отвечает чанбин.

"я понимаю, – минхо разворачивается так, чтобы все в классе точно услышали этот разговор, – но сколько можно прикрываться семьёй?"

чанбин обводит свой шрам зубами, словно гималайский хребет.

"почему твой отец находит деньги на выпивку, а у тебя не найдется лишних вон на книги? они стоят копейки", – минхо ведёт себя очень глупо.

чанбин срывает кожу с губ. металлический привкус и темнота в глазах.  
чанбин закипает, чанбин распадается, атомы чанбина делятся слишком быстро, чанбин близок к взрыву, жизнь чанбина очень близка к катастрофе. капля крови с губ очень близка к краю.

"я заплачу", – спокойно отвечает чанбин, кожей ощущая прилипшую тишину и взгляды.

а был ли это чанбин?

события перемешиваются и ударяются друг о друга, и что-то в них неуловимо изменяется. видно, что картинка не складывается, что чего-то не хватает, но чанбин не управляет показом этих диафильмов. обрывки образов, силуэты слов теряются в какой-то необъяснимой темноте. появляется ощущение, словно одну пленку быстро склеивают с другой самым грубым способом. вот, где находится рубеж: маленький кусочек скотча можно прощупать пальцами. чанбин понимает, что именно изменилось в воспоминаниях: он сам.

в следующий раз, когда минхо толкнет его на волейболе, чанбин толкнет в ответ так, что тот упадет.

в следующий раз, когда его не пропустят в коридоре, он ударит плечом так, что на теле минхо образуется синяк.

в следующий раз, когда минхо посмеет хотя бы посмотреть в его сторону, чанбин сожмет кулаки и зубы что есть силы.

почему чанбин так резко изменился? или же это был вопрос времени? может, мир погружен в насилие не без причин. да, именно так. потому что такие люди как минхо по-другому не понимают. потому что животных в цирке дрессируют плетью и ударами тока.

потому что минхо заслуживает того, чтобы кто-то выбил с его лица эту противную надменную улыбку. чанбин ненавидит тех, кто готов обижать слабых, лишь бы выслужиться перед остальным стадом баранов. минхо определенно заслуживает.

чанбин бьёт.

[что?]

удар.

[где он находится?]

кулак измазывается в крови из носа минхо.

[как он тут оказался?]

чанбин не думает останавливаться.

[остановись.]

чанбин не знает почему, но он рад. у минхо из глаз слезы - чанбин улыбается.

[боже мой, прекрати.]

"боже, чанбин, остановись!", – голос джисона добирается до ушей дольше, чем он сам успевает оттащить чанбина, сидящего верхом на минхо. их окружили одноклассники. минхо мычит и переворачивается, плюется слюной с кровью.  
это урок физ-ры, да. наверное, минхо как-то задел чанбина или...  
причина скрывается за белой пеной бешенства. какой смысл обманывать себя? чанбину уже не нужны были причины, чтобы ненавидеть – когда пёс попробовал человеческую кровь, его уже не вернуть. псу стреляют в лоб.

возможно, чанбина тогда зря не застрелили.

эти воспоминания были как ожог от сигареты, они выжигали человеческое существо из чанбина. кожа стягивалась и пузырилась, так же, как и его эмоции - он отчаянно хотел, чтобы эти диафильмы прекратились. но он не мог не смотреть, не мог забывать и прятать правду от себя.

чанбин оказывается в пустой раздевалке.

[нет, только не это.]

это было после того случая на уроке. чанбина тогда отстранили от занятий на неделю, хотя родители минхо требовали, чтобы его исключили. все это ужасно выводило чанбина, ведь минхо так и не уяснил урок - он не имеет права обижать слабых.

почему-то разум чанбина продолжал считать, что он и есть слабый и обиженный, а минхо оказывался бессердечным уродом.

в раздевалку заходит минхо.  
колесо сансары дало оборот.

чанбин смотрит в глаза минхо. у того лицо все ещё немного помятое - нос до сих пор опухший, левый глаз немного заплыл. таким его лицо чанбину нравится гораздо больше.  
немая сцена длится секунд десять, пока минхо не отворачивается и отходит к своему шкафчику. он явно хотел что-то сказать, но оставил эту затею, чем расстроил чанбина. теперь ему не так легко открывать свой грязный рот?

"говори, что хотел", – чанбин чувствует темноту, заполняющую его сознание. он подходит к минхо и захлопывает дверцу шкафчика, когда тот решает проигнорировать минутное великодушие чанбина.

"я ничего не хотел", – тихо отвечает минхо, смотря в пол. чанбин закипает. он специально его выводит из себя, да?

"мне так не кажется", – он давит на плечо минхо, заставляя сесть на скамью рядом.

"я..., – минхо сглатывает, и голос его дрожит. наверное, ему безумно страшно. – просто не понимаю, что я тебе сделал, что ты так ко мне относишься?"

_блять. тупое животное._

"что ты сделал? – чанбин не церемонясь хватает минхо за шиворот и со всей силы впечатывает лбом в металлическую дверцу. весь ряд шкафчиков жалобно трещит, когда минхо уже оказывается на полу. – что же ты, блять, сделал?"

 _ты просто раздражаешь меня._  
именно эта мысль вертелась в голове у чанбина, когда минхо свернулся в клубок, закрывая руками голову. какое жалкое зрелище - он начал дрожать и всхлипывать. был бы он котёнком, такого первым же и утопили.

чанбин поднимает его и приближается так близко к лицу, что может почувствовать запах жвачки, которую минхо жевал совсем недавно. по его правому виску размазалась кровь прерывистым шлейфом от кончика брови. чанбин надеется, что у того останется шрам.

"а что я тебе сделал?", – сквозь зубы шипит он. минхо уже даже не пытается скрыть слезы и начинает рыдать в голос. какой же он жалкий.  
"ты жалкая псина", – резюмирует чанбин, вставая в полный рост.

тогда он и замечает, что в дверном проёме все это время кто-то стоял. и если бы это был просто кто-то, но только не _этот_ человек. его лицо в миг отрезвило отравленный разум чанбина, и тот оглянулся на плачущего минхо. боже, какой монстр мог сотворить подобное?

чанбин растерянно глядел в своё отражение в глазах джисона. дежавю.  
змейка сожрала свой хвост.

\\\

– хен, – голос хенджина кажется спасательной соломинкой из адского болота. чанбин открывает глаза и обнаруживает себя на каком-то диване. голова хенджина у него на груди. его лицо практически нельзя разобрать - освещение слишком слабое. – хен, ты плакал во сне.

чанбин откидывает голову назад, упираясь в угол дивана. голова раскалывается, словно эти ужасные воспоминания только что поместили в голову насильно, вскрыв черепную коробку. наверное, дела были действительно плохи, ведь хенджин никогда не обращался к нему как к хену. это же был настоящий хенджин? вернув голову в вертикальное положение, чанбин взглядом цепляется за бледные отблески в глазах хенджина. нет, он точно настоящий.

хенджин приподнимается, опираясь рукой на грудь чанбина и заботливо утирает холодные влажные щеки. пальцы хенджина, как обычно, тёплые. чанбин в ответ проводит рукой по темным волосам, заводя их за ухо.

– все нормально, – чанбин так ужасно врёт, что даже сам себе не верит. а так хотелось бы, ведь он впервые так близок к хенджину, и этот момент не хочется окрашивать в кислотный оскал прошлого, а просто записать себе ручкой на внутренней стороне ладошки: "хенджин - тёплые руки и мягкие волосы", и поглядывать иногда, как в маленькую шпору на экзамене.

– что тебе снилось? – хенджин не собирается отводить руку, держа внимание чанбина на своём лице. а так хочется получше рассмотреть комнату, погруженную во мрак. ведь это чувство, словно кто-то смотрит на них...

– я уже не вспомню, – тихо отвечает чанбин, медленно теряясь в неправильности происходящего. хенджин уже усаживается на него и нависает сверху, сверля взглядом.

– ты мне врешь.

губы хенджина находятся прямо перед глазами, и это немного мешает сосредоточиться на всей ситуации. волнение скребётся по пищеводу наружу, и все происходящее становится несовместимым с жизнью, как полет с одиннадцатиэтажки. да, это самое подходящее определение губам хенджина - край крыши.

так нельзя, это точно, так нельзя и чанбин ещё пожалеет, но:  
он переступает за край  
пальцы на чужом затылке  
во рту страх, а в голове пустота  
поцелуй расцветает на губах колото-резаной раной

хенджин не против сбросить друга в самый низ;  
чанбину нравится


	5. storge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there is nothing alive more agonized than man  
> of all that breathe and crawl across the earth

бан чан протягивает руку и спрашивает: «ты потерялся?»  
чанбин отвечает: «видимо, да».

время играло с ним злую шутку. как он понял позднее, времени в отеле «diablo» просто не существовало. условно, конечно, все было нормально, но на самом деле — это все было иллюзией. чанбин заметил это еще тогда, когда воспоминания застревали и кадры на них менялись резко и долго. имитация времени — вот, что происходило здесь. теперь возникал вопрос другого характера. если время — имитация, то события тут — что? на этот вопрос он так и не нашел ответа, но научился отличать воспоминания от условной «реальности». это было достаточно просто: до недавних пор, в воспоминаниях никогда не было одной важной фигуры — хван хенджина. с неприкрытой иронией чанбин вспомнил фильм «начало» и решил, что хенджину очень идет быть его юлой. другое дело — что, если юла никогда не упадет?

но об этом будем думать после. сейчас главное то, что чанбин держит за руку хенджина, а не чана. фокусник ему не нравился. будем честны, никому бы не понравился этот чокнутый фокусник. его руки все еще пахли кроличьей кровью, а сам он был чрезвычайно спокоен, так еще и увязался за их импровизированной компанией. чанбин, хенджин, минхо и джисон, а перед ними чан в своем ярком костюме. больше, чем фокусник, чанбина бесило наличие в «реальности» минхо и джисона. вот это никак не вписывалось во все каноны нормальности. он был уверен, что воспоминания с ними имели место быть в его прошлом, потому недоумевал, как теперь эти двое могут спокойно смотреть на него, шутить с хенджином и перекидываться неоднозначными взглядами. чанбин все это время молчал и выжидал.

может, розыгрыш?  
может, он просто сошел с ума?  
учитывая бардак у него в голове — все возможно. это напомнило ему то школьное время, когда…

– по косяку? – голос джисона вырывает чанбина из размышлений. он протягивает тому очень аккуратно закрученную сигарету. какое-то дежавю.

– я завязал, – напряженно отвечает чанбин, ерзая на диване и поправляя руку хенджина, которую тот перекинул ему через плечо.

– играешь в «правильного» на публике? – ехидно замечает минхо, затягиваясь и выпуская дым в лицо джисона, у которого лежал головой на коленях.

чан, тихо сидевший в стороне, задумчиво уставился на развернувшуюся сценку.  
джисон не убирал сигарету, чанбин пялился на него, хенджин что-то мычал в джинсу куртки чанбина. круг не замыкался, но у чанбина к горлу подкатывало беспокойство.

– знаешь, в чем твоя проблема? – продолжает минхо. – ты никогда не мог разобраться, что правильно, а что неправильно. точнее, ты все прекрасно понимал, но не мог выбрать, каким быть тебе — правильным, или, все же, неправильным. обычно люди стремятся к какому-то абсолюту, и это нормально, если они могут пару раз свернуть с дорожки или споткнуться. но ты…

– каждый раз, когда ты падал вниз, ты менял положение дна верх ногами. – закончил за него джисон. он до сих пор держал в руках сигарету, и она уже начала подрагивать.

в этот момент хенджин обвивает шею чанбина и тот, наверное, согласился бы умереть вот так — с длинными пальцами хенджина у себя на кадыке. каким, в сущности, был хенджин для него и для окружающих? появлялось такое ощущение, будто его и вовсе не существовало, настолько он был невозможным и недосягаемым, пусть и запускал кривые пальцы в волосы и царапал кожу головы короткими ногтями. недавний поцелуй до сих пор жег израненные губы лимонным соком, но теперь ощущался чем-то потаенным и под грифом «секретно». так хотелось взять хенджина в охапку, вынести отсюда на руках и остаться один на один, чтобы без давящей атмосферы мистического отеля, без осуждающих взглядов друзей и фокусника, без крови и старых скелетов в шкафу. хотелось, чтобы хенджин был только с чанбином. или, может, чтобы хенджин не был рядом с тем, чего чанбин так боится?

– не ломайся, – джисон уже устал, поэтому просто уткнул сигарету в рот чанбина.

в действительности, он не завязал. и он никогда не завяжет, потому что наркотики — это в принципе не то, с чем можно «завязать». а вот они тебя — запросто.  
джисон наклонился и щелкнул зажигалкой — чанбин затянулся и почувствовал себя свободнее.

все как в школьное время, только наоборот. наверное, это был первый класс старшей школы, когда они впервые попробовали траву.

засвеченная и пережеванная пленка закрутилась вихрем, составляя занимательную короткометражку: чанбин и джисон стоят, оперевшись о проволочный забор у старого садика. перед ними — тырец девятиэтажки, а их место закрыто от чужих глаз. оно называлось «стенка» и его знали все ребята со школы. это место из разряда загаражья: тут происходят страшные вещи. после седьмого урока обычно здесь собирались старшеклассники и курили, ударяли бедный забор или писали что-то на стенах. тунеядство и воображаемый бунт — все, как мы любим. но еще за двадцать минут до окончания уроков тут царило спокойствие. «стенка» и вправду была тихим и удобным местом, мимо которого редко проходят люди и сюда не забегает детвора. просто отличное место.

– попробуешь? – чанбин достает из пачки винстона закрученную сигарету с травой. они с джисоном тогда дружили уже давно, поэтому курили они вместе. но сейчас…

– ты что, достал это? – необычайно большие глаза джисона, казалось, почти вылезли из орбит, – откуда?

– как будто это так сложно. –достать наркоту никогда не сложно, нужно лишь захотеть. тут чанбин не лукавил. – ну так?

– а что это?

– мне сказали, что все будет норм. тем более мы с тобой поделим ее, поэтому вообще никак не почувствуем… – чанбин просто ребенок.

– а если нам плохо станет?

чанбин раздраженно хмыкнул с сигаретой в зубах. щелк — ее содержимое тлеет со слышимым треском. он опирается об проволоку и щурится, передавая сигарету джисону. тот тоже делает затяжку.

пленка сгорает.

некрасиво.

реальность некрасиво размазало.

нет, это чанбина некрасиво вмазало.

он чувствует руки хенджина у себя где-то на бедрах, видит мутной вспышкой чана где-то в углу, но не может сфокусироваться на чем-либо. это ли то, за чем он гонится каждый раз, разрывая прозрачный пакетик и дрожащими пальцами собирая его содержимое? дорожка от сомнительного знакомого до старой книжки по алгебре, белая дорожка, дорожка ровная — чанбин уже давно идет по дорожке зиг-загом: надо нюхать разными ноздрями, а то как-то не по-людски. да и палево. нет, ощущения кардинально разные.

чанбин фанатеет от гонок на высоких скоростях, «если ты понимаешь, о чем я». сейчас его конкретно вмазало. давно такого не было.

синтетика какая-то? где же тогда драконы.  
а обычная трава дает эффект ромашкового чая.

в чем же тут дело?

лицо хенджина появляется перед лицом неожиданно — почти что скример нового поколения. из-за приглушенного света кажется, что лица толком и нет. размазанное нечто, отдаленно напоминающее лицо хенджина. месиво знакомых черт лица. кажется, у чанбина со рта свисает слюна. блять. некрасиво.

– ты не рассказывал, — разочарованный хенджин — именно то, чего чанбину сейчас не хватало.

– я много что тебе не рассказывал. — мямлит в свое оправдание чанбин. – ты мне тоже. не жалуюсь.

– почему? — хенджин наклоняется и прижимает голову к груди чанбина, словно пытается стать его личным полиграфом, внимательно выслушав сердце. глупый, глупый хенджин. неужели он до сих пор не понял, что эта штука не работает?

– стыдно, наверное. — чанбин тупо уставился перед собой, прижимая хенджина ближе. такой теплый, а волосы его мягкие. он ненавидел себя за то, что не может почувствовать это сам — руки будто онемели. чанбин просто знает, что волосы под его рукой мягкие. глупость положения грубо ударила его, обожгла и растормошила что-то невидимое. слезы топорно упали хенджину на макушку, разбиваясь насмерть.

– если стыдно, почему бы не остановиться? — кажется, голос хенджина транслировался прямо в уши.

– не знаю, — на выдохе ответил чанбин. он зажмурился, но тут же вновь раскрыл глаза: в такие моменты лучше не давать себе простор для размышлений и воспоминаний. он практически захныкал, выдавая простую правду: — потому что слабый.

хенджин отсел подальше, без укора смотря в мутные глаза напротив. этот диалог изначально был бессмысленным, ведь хенджин все прекрасно знал. и о том, что чанбин «сидит», и о том, что он просто-напросто слабак. трус и слабак, именно так. хенджин встал с дивана и вышел из поля зрения чанбина. как бы тот не пытался, тело его совершенно не слушалось, он не мог даже моргнуть. может, его так торкнуло, что сердце встало? было бы замечательно.

чан, до сих пор тихо сидящий в углу, уставился на чанбина, кусая ноготь большого пальца. потом, проследив взглядом за уходящим хенджином, он устало потер затылок своей пятерней и заулыбался, можно сказать, захихикал, смотря в пол. минхо и джисон потеряли интерес к окружающим. чанбин оказался в заложниках у своего разума. все как обычно.

бан чан встает и угрюмо заявляет: _«время смотреть кино»_  
чанбин не в состоянии ответить. теперь чанбину страшно.

немного раскачиваясь на пятках, чан быстро проходит куда-то за спину чанбину и проводит какие-то манипуляции, очевидно, чтобы включить то самое кино. тяжелые бобины с проектора жалобно трещат, ударяясь друг об друга. у чанбина ощущение, будто у него сейчас остановится сердце. на стене перед ним появляется какая-то непонятная картинка. да, кино уже началось.

– м-мм… – чан опирается локтями о спинку дивана и укладывает на них голову, находясь прямо над чанбином. – вот в чем дело. я не то чтобы больной ублюдок, как тебе кажется. так всем кажется, я привык и не обижаюсь, можешь думать обо мне как тебе хочется. на самом деле, я совершенно противоположен «больному ублюдку». я люблю порядок, люблю дисциплину. я, в общем-то, абсолютно нормальный, грубо говоря, образцовый гражданин.

изображение бледное и большой кусок экрана занимает дверной косяк, но в принципе просмотру это не мешает. сначала на стене были видны только помехи, потом появился какой-то текст. но все появлялось и исчезало слишком быстро, и у чанбина чуть ли не закружилась голова от этого всего. первым разборчивым образом оказались кривые ряды многоэтажек. вид неожиданный, но привычный и в каком-то смысле приятный. желудок чуть успокоился.

– но обычно я о себе не говорю, не обращай внимание. – фокусник снизил громкость голоса ровно настолько, чтобы он стал еле слышным для чанбина. – в принципе, правила устанавливаю не я. если бы я мог устанавливать правила, они были бы в каком-то смысле глупее. я бы сразу переходил к последней стадии.

на экране появляется надпись: «лето. пыль в легких». чанбин готов поспорить, если бы у фильма был звук, он бы услышал собственный голос.  
после появляются кадры с чанбином и джисоном: как они делают серию фотографий в зеркале туалета в торговом центре. они смеются и обнимаются, держа в руках телефон.  
«маска дала трещину»

– «животных в цирке дрессируют плетью», да? – бан чан хихикает, чешет затылок и возвращается в прежнее положение. – у меня бы терпения не хватило вот так выслушивать ваше нытье, оправдания, смотреть сотни часов кинопленки в надежде зацепиться за что-то. в этом деле я не судья, и быть им не хочу. понимаешь ли, тут я прокурор. люблю эту роль. обвинять — очень просто, достаточно озвучить проступок.

«последние дни трои». на стене показывается их с джисоном школа, столовка. вот чанбин снимает то, как джисон копается в каше, похожей на блевотину. он играет с едой, они смеются и о чем-то шутят.  
картинка меняется.

« мы должны научиться изменять свою жизнь, не отнимая ее у другого; »

на стене расцветает картина заката, постепенно уходящего за область камеры, куда-то за проволочные ограждения. очень знакомое место. да, это же мост над железной дорогой за городом. ребята редко тут бывали, хотя здесь было красиво: в частных домах естественным образом появились бордели и наркоманы иногда попадали под поезд, переходя дорогу ближе к частному сектору, не доходя до моста. тут же было старое зацветшее озеро и областная свалка. горы мусора заполнили когда-то пустой карьер, и пластиковые пакеты поднимались разноцветными флагами на ветру. в голове чанбина ярким разводом от отбеливателя разошлись воспоминания: как они с джисоном бегали к озеру и бросали камешки по поросшей зеленью водой.

— очень интересный принцип, чанбин. — чан резко направляет голову чанбина прямо на экран и дышит тому в затылок. — глянь со стор☺ны.

из постоянно открытых глаз уже начали стекать слезы. смотреть стало затруднительно, но чанбин определенно смотрел. человек с камерой снимал знакомую дорогу вокруг озера к свалке — там рос длинный-длинный камыш. там можно было почти потеряться. или хорошенько спрятаться.

— кто знал, что это все так далеко зайдет? — с издевкой спросил чан. спрашивать уже было поздно, и его это только веселило. чанбин очень сильно хотел бы закрыть глаза как минимум из-за жгучей боли, но на задворках сознания он уже смирился со своей участью.

за бесконечной стеной из камыша вдруг открылся вид на маленькую полянку. по центру был выгоревший след из-под костра, вокруг него были раскиданы камни и бревна, на которых можно было сидеть. сейчас же на одном из таких мест удобно расположилось лицо минхо. щеки у него были уже исцарапаны в мясо, и он беззвучно плакал, а стекающие слезы лишь усиливали колючую боль. над ним спиной в камеру сидел чанбин. поодаль стояли несколько ребят, молча наблюдая за публичной казнью.

«нет, — подумал чанбин. — этого не может быть. в тот день никто не снимал».

«что ты мямлишь, я не слышу!» — говорит чанбин из фильма, беззвучно раззиная пасть. текст готическим шрифтом составляет субтитры в нижнем углу картинки.

— интересно, в тот момент ты все еще чувствовал себя «хорошим»? — хитро шипит чан на ухо, аки змей. не искуситель, разве что если запретный плод — правда. — ох, сейчас моя любимая часть, смотри.

чанбин из фильма поднимается и небрежно ударяет грязным ботинком куда-то в живот минхо. тот скрючивается и съезжает лицом в прохладную грязь после дождя. земля пахнет гнильем и червями — это всяко приятнее, чем собственная кровь.

«ты глянь, я испачкал обувь из-за тебя» — якобы удивляется чанбин.

чанбин из реальности не может совладать с собой. сердце сейчас просто откажется продолжать эти пытки и покинет эту комнату само.

«это не дело» — недовольно хмурится его юная копия, наклоняясь к бедному минхо.

ногти чана скоблят кожу на голове чанбина, собирая под себя перхоть.

«вычищай» — ботинок чанбина оказывается прямо напротив лица минхо.

чанбин из реальности кричит сквозь зубы, а из груди мертвыми зародышами вырываются крики и всхлипы.

«языком, вычищай» — чанбин кричит на побитого минхо.

чанбина от следующей сцены отрывают насильно — чан резко разворачивает его голову вправо, и взгляд того упирается в минхо, сидящего рядом с джисоном.

— **СМОТРИ** , — кричит на ухо чан, но у чанбина уже перегорели все платы. большие красивые глаза минхо расплываются в два покрытых зеленой порослью озера и уплывают куда-то далеко.

…

он просыпается на коленях у хенджина.

«ты потерялся?», — спрашивает хенджин.  
«нет, все хорошо», — отвечает чанбин.


	6. apollo bow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _чанбин думает, что все это — совсем не то, чего он хотел._

стоит ли сделать небольшую передышку во всем, что происходит в отеле «diablo»? ради ли рассудка чанбина, или ради сохранности рассудка того, кто наблюдает за ним. точнее сказать, присматривает и оберегает — это его работа. но человек этот не может в полной мере выполнять свою работу.  
как говорится, спасение утопающего — дело самого утопающего. но так принято в нашем обществе, что если ты умудрился попасть в болото — там тебе и место. совершив плохой поступок, на тебе автоматически проявляется каинова печать, и плевать, если поступок не идет в сравнение с братоубийством или чем-то вроде. у современной избирательной моральности другие заветы: любой грех становится абсолютным злом в правильном свете. точно так же любой грех исчезает в отсутствии какого-либо света, но сейчас дело не в этом.

сейчас, сидя на холодном бетонном полу, чанбин был убежден, что находится в чистилище. и все вокруг, конечно, не совсем справедливо, особенно если учесть, что попал он сюда вместе с хенджином. он-то ни в чем не виноват.  
а что, если хенджин — часть злобного замысла этого чертового фокусника? что, если он в непосредственной близости к открытому дикому пожару? эти мысли провоцировали рвотные позывы, с которыми чанбин еле-еле справлялся. или, может, это вернувшееся обоняние различило какой-то сладкий и противный запах. вдруг вспомнился противный мор сероводорода, который встретил чанбина, когда тот только попал в эту помойную дыру. теперь он точно определился с чувствами, что вызывает это место — будь у него желудок заполнен хоть чем-то, кроме разбавленной алкоголем желчи, он бы с радостью прочистил желудок, но сейчас его хватает лишь на противные плевки время от времени. осознание неисправности положения временами подкатывало, и чанбину казалось, что вся эта желчь внутри него — аллергическая реакция на это место. или, точнее сказать, на то, кем является со чанбин.

ну, конечно. это место — его голова. во всяком случае, чанбин был уверен, некто, устроивший всю эту вакханалию имеет полную власть над прошлым чанбина и способен перебирать абсолютно каждое воспоминание, даже те, что были недоступны для их хозяина. логике подобное объяснение не подчинялось, но, будем честны, чанбин уже совсем отчаялся. не будь его мозг так яростно воспален, он бы давно выгрыз себе вены собственными зубами.

смотреть в зеркало оказалось невыносимо больно.

– о чем задумался? — голос джисона звучал будто бы отовсюду, но чанбин уже не удивлялся. возможно, он просто сошел с ума?

— о способе покинуть эту дыру, — честно ответил чанбин. он не поднимал голову уже около получаса, уперевшись лбом о свои колени. все, что он чувствовал — неподъемную усталость на своих плечах. хотя в отеле «diablo» не происходило ровным счетом ничего, кроме как бесконечных разговоров и кислотных инъекций собственных воспоминаний, все это ужасно выматывало.

— ты сидишь так уже третий час. — джисон удивился в свойственной ему насмешливой манере. — сомневаюсь, что только об этом.

и он был, конечно, прав. чанбин не мог думать только об этом, ведь тогда его можно было бы уверенно зачислить в ряды сумасшедших. и пусть джисон, по убеждениям чанбина, безбожно врал насчет времени [как мы уяснили, времени здесь не существует], в остальном он был прав. чтобы как-то упорядочить мысли в своей голове, заземлить раздраженное сознание, чанбин думал о всем хорошем. грубо говоря, думал о хенджине.

о, какими невинными ему казались его прошлые переживания: все эти игры в кошки-мышки, переглядывания и нелепые касания. какими светлыми были те дни, когда они вместе ненавидели весь мир кругом и были при этом на удивление счастливы. и пускай сейчас, чанбин был уверен, они стали ближе хотя бы физически, ему не хватало той беззаботности и робости, что была между ними раньше. он вспоминает застывшие на его губах теплые мягкие пальцы с тем же подрагивающим волнением, что и ощущение хенджиновых губ на своих. внезапно он понял, что никакая близость не имеет смысла, когда вас двоих окружает густая темнота и неизвестность. как бы ему хотелось поцеловать хенджина тогда, в туалете у какой-то заправки, чтобы не было никаких гнусных мыслей о том, что влечение друг к другу вызвано глупым животным инстинктом, остервенело кричащим в уши на постоянной основе: «да ты же умрешь прямо сейчас!».  
смерть, к несчастью, никак не приходит, оставляя после себя неприятный песочный осадок из адреналина и гадкого желания жить. желания жить, любить, отдавать всего себя, чтобы хоть напоследок сделать какое-то доброе дело. с каким-то спиртовым налетом к чанбину приходит полупустая мысль: у любви в горе нет ничего общего с тем чувством, что пробивается по венам тогда, когда вы оба счастливы.

— ты знаешь, — джисон решил выйти из мрака, очевидно, подготовив какие-то чувственные реплики заранее. он всегда думал, что слова в отрыве от экспрессии лица — лишь пустой набор звуков без какого-либо смыслового груза. — без тебя я бы не стал тем, кем являюсь сейчас.

о, да. это именно оно. шекспировские монологи. чанбин уже захотел истерически рассмеяться или заплакать, но сейчас это было не к месту.

— в то время ты показал мне, что я существую в действительности. не то чтобы это было какое-то революционное открытие, но я привык к тому, что практической ценности я вовсе не несу. расходный материал, смекаешь? я думал, что если бы однажды я погиб на войне, я был бы тем самым пареньком, который составлял статистику. ведь в жизни всегда так: одни люди — статистика, а вторые — герои. когда ты спас меня от позорной смерти в сортире, я смотрел тебе в глаза и думал: «да, об этом могут написать книгу». ладно, может, не книгу, но хотя бы маленький рассказ. очерк, новеллу, стишок, да мне плевать. я понял, что в тот момент я, наконец-то, родился как личность. хотя теперь я думаю, что был тогда тупым школьником, но именно в тот момент ты раскрутил это колесо.

джисон, держа до сих пор руки в закрытом замке, подошел ближе и уселся на корточки напротив чанбина, заглянул тому в глаза. что-то комичное было во всем этом. словно они поменялись местами.

— понимаешь, _кем_ ты был для меня? «пример для подражания» — мягко сказано! ты был тем, кем я хотел стать. мне стало плевать на оценки, на окружающих, на мысли о будущем. я хотел быть сильным. как я уже заметил, я тогда не отличался особым умом… хотя, думаю, мне можно простить такую неразборчивость в людях. ты, должно быть, и сам не представлял, какой тварью окажешься в итоге.

последние слова ощущались плевком в лицо, и чанбин поморщился, не решаясь двинуться под тяжелым взглядом джисона.

— он талантлив, он веселый и интересный, одновременно с этим сдержанный и спокойный. ты был способен сделать все что угодно, даже если говорил, что это не так. обычно ты вообще мало болтал, ты лишь делал. «сложно», но ты брал и делал. это восхищало меня, и я был невозможно рад тому, что могу назвать тебя своим лучшим другом. мне не хотелось тебя идеализировать, но в том возрасте… сложно видеть что-то кроме белого и черного. понимаешь, о чем я?

чанбин понимал прекрасно. чанбин осуждал такой способ мышления, но в то же время с горечью признавал себя вымазанным в черной липкой субстанции. неожиданно липкой, неожиданно тяжелой и легко проникающей под кожу. словно потекшая гелиевая ручка, вот только стойкая паста накрывала десятиметровой лавиной.

— моя мама не разрешала мне с тобой общаться, ты знал об этом? она как-то узнала, что мы с тобой курим. думаю, это был знак. можно же подумать, что это я нашел, или нам кто-то дал, правда ведь? но она почему-то решила, что если бы я с тобой не общался, я бы не начал дымить в тихую. думаю, пусть это и глупо, но она была права. представляешь, ты оказался той самой клишированной «плохой компанией». самому не противно? сейчас я вспоминаю себя тогда и удивляюсь тому, насколько я был слеп и глуп. но я уже принял прошлое и вынес для себя урок, поэтому могу спокойно говорить обо всем этом. тебе же еще страшно?

кажется, именно в эту секунду чанбин осознал, что такое свобода, и что такое отсутствие этой свободы. конечно, ему страшно. это было похоже на то забытое чувство гнетущего волнения, когда ты не хочешь, чтобы тебя спросили на уроке, ведь ты не готов. в детстве весь этот процесс отражался ужасным стрессом — ты прятался за чужими спинами или выдумывал еще какие-то ухищрения, лишь бы тебя не спросили. а если, все же, спрашивали — наступала выматывающая экзекуция. публичная казнь, с неудобными вопросами и попытками пристыдить тебя, а ты ведь «и сам знаешь, что неправ». в то далекое время было ощущение, что у тебя совсем нет выбора, будто ты подопытный кролик в клетке и вопрос не в смерти или жизни, а во времени, которое отведено тебе до последнего вздоха уставшего существа. и хотя в тот момент тебя сковывали цепи в собственной же голове, ты думал, что не принадлежишь себе, а значит, не являлся свободным. если так рассуждать, то большинство людей остаются в неволе до конца своих дней. но тут все иначе, ведь чанбин, подобно жилистым мустангам из старых ковбойских фильмов, чувствовал запах свободы, знал ее вкус и видел ее собственными глазами — свобода была в его сердце, и потому спуск в недра отеля diablo оказывался таким болезненным. и, как и в любое сложное время, чанбину было страшно лишь от того, что у него не было уверенности в прошлом, настоящем и будущем. это и было обозначением рабства в его понимании.

— очень сложно было заметить этот перелом. верно ведь, перелом? думаю, это самое точно определение тому, что произошло в тот момент. или в тот отрезок времени. может, я думаю так из-за моей прежней привязанности к тебе, ведь перелом подразумевает что-то болезненное и причиненное извне. я знал, что твои нервы натягивались, как тетива, и что отпустить ее без вреда окружающим ты не мог, ведь для этого нужна была сила вдвое больше чем та, что эту тетиву натянула. я и сейчас так думаю. но также я считаю, что единственный ответственный за все позже произошедшее — ты. кто может быть виноват в том, что кость срослась неправильно, кроме владельца этой, собственно, кости?

чанбин вздрогнул, как-то на ощупь распробовав воспоминания, которые всплыли на слова джисона. они были холодными и безжизненными.

— ты же знаешь, что делают с костями, что срослись неправильно? — издевательски заканчивает и так понятную мысль джисон, приближаясь вплотную. его дыхание не греет, а обжигает холодом висок чанбина. он, словно чего-то ожидая, пододвигается лишь ближе. тогда чанбин поворачивается и идет ва-банк, устремляя взгляд прямо в ледяные глазища напротив.

— как удивительно менялся твой взгляд все это время. — будто бы удовлетворившись этой реакцией, он усаживается на пол чуть поодаль, враскорячку раскинув ноги. — хоть дели на периоды: «время, когда чанбин смотрел грозно испуганной кошкой», или «время, когда чанбин смотрел тепло и заботливо». кстати говоря, о тепле. удивительно, но я отчетливо это помню — прямо перед твоим первым эпизодом с минхо ты приходил ко мне домой. это был мой день рождения, так ведь? мне тогда пришлось жить одному, ведь мама уехала в командировку, и мне было пиздец как тяжко. тогда я почувствовал, что я для тебя тоже важен — ты как кошка чувствовал, где болит и грел там. осознанно или нет, неважно. и в тот самый день моего семнадцатилетия, ты принес откуда-то бутылку вина и пиццу. мы пили вдвоем, шутили и танцевали, потому что сначала мы выпили полбутылки, а потом уже взялись за пиццу, точно ведь? и вот, как сейчас помню эти горящие щеки и нехватку воздуха, и тебя — танцующего в этой неуклюжей манере, лишь бы меня повеселить. потом ты плюхнулся рядом со мной на кровать и я почувствовал твой запах пота. отвратительно, конечно, но в тот момент это было чем-то вроде шокера. прямо как тогда, в школьном туалете. у меня в глазах все в красном фильтре, и я вижу твои глаза перед собой — и бац, понимаю: я живой. и вот тогда было то же самое.

чанбин вдумчиво растормошил себе волосы. конечно, он все это помнит. только теперь он не мог вспоминать это с улыбкой. обстоятельства не те.

— мы тогда в первый и последний раз поцеловались. — неожиданно серьезно прошептал джисон, кривя лицо как бы для галочки. — не помню, как уломал тебя. уломал ли вообще? я почему-то всегда думал, что впервые поцелуюсь с другом, это было как раз в рамках моих координат. ну, в смысле, подругой.

— я тоже так думал. — чанбин замечает еле-слышным шепотом.

— это было так глупо и нелепо, что мы буквально сразу же заржали как не в себя, хотя именно в тот момент я думал, что меня притянуло к твоему лицу как к магниту, и было ужасно страшно отрываться, открывать глаза и продолжать жить эту жизнь после этого момента. ты меня будто в воду бросил, так грубо и не задумываясь сильно о последствиях. мне бы хотелось за это тебя возненавидеть, но в тот момент мое восхищение тобой достигло предела. в отличии от меня, болтавшего о поцелуе пять минут, ты, не проронив ни слова, притянул меня первый и бросил в эту холодную воду. как я и говорил, ты был тем, кто делает, а не болтает.

чанбину хотелось бы влезть в этот монолог. уже раз пять, если честно, но он элементарно не находил в себе силы. диалог мог спокойно перерасти в спор, а злить джисона не хотелось. вообще, ничего не хотелось, поэтому чанбин просто слушал.

он отчетливо вспомнил тот день, о котором ему говорил джисон, и вспомнил все в мельчайших подробностях: и дрожащий от волнения голос друга, и его обдающее жаром дыхание, и порозовевшие в цвет вина щеки. этот поцелуй ничего не значит для чанбина сейчас, но в тот момент в голове его вертелось слишком много мыслей, и все они были в совершенно разном ключе. он уверен, тогда его отношение к джисону было совсем не таким, каким тот себе представляет. чанбину джисон правда нравился, как-то наивно и по-детски, как любят в младших классах. просто потому что не имеют представления о том, что такое «нравится», а что такое «люблю», или что такое «хочется». тогда все чувства мешались в один ядерный гормональный коктейль, и чанбин просто «хотел». он не хотел джисона, конечно, подобные мысли — уж слишком. он просто хотел тепла, заботы, какой-то любви. он просто хотел поцеловаться, обняться лишний раз или взяться за руки. вот так глупо и безрассудно, чтобы не было обязательств и обещаний, а просто тепло и приятно, просто чтобы перестали ныть недавние ссадины под рукавами одежды или синяки на бедрах. но все эти мысли меркли на фоне тогдашней действительности: вот они, сидят на джисоновой кровати, неуклюже тыкаются носами, температура тела уже за сорок, рука чанбина с третьей попытки зарывается в спутанные волосы джисона, а все, о чем он может думать — так это то, что губы джисона на вкус как оливки, салями и вино.

так первая влюбленность развеялась благодаря очень оригинальному способу: чанбин решил, что если бы он любил джисона не как друга, то на оливки ему было бы плевать. наверное, он оказался прав.

— представь мое удивление, когда через несколько недель ты в исступлении разбиваешь лицо нашему однокласснику в спортивном зале. я не мог поверить в сюрреализм происходящего: вот чанбин улыбается мне и обнимает у дома, а вот у чанбина в глазах животное бешенство. это неправильно. я и не верил в это так долго, как только мог. ведь если со мной ты добр, значит, ты таким и являешься? а потом появились те фотографии. на них не было твоего лица, но все знали, кто заставил ли минхо жрать землю и вылизывать ботинки. в тот момент все перевернулось. тогда, наверное, я в полной мере ощутил то, что ты ощущал тогда, когда увидел, как меня метелят в школьном туалете. непередаваемое омерзение и разочарование, настолько отчаянное, что неожиданно ты переходишь от слов к делу.

чанбин надеялся, что этот эпизод их отношений джисон почему-то опустит. какая-то глупая надежда на то, что у джисона появились такие же проблемы с памятью, как и у него. но, видимо, джисон находился в отеле diablo как раз для того, чтобы вправить мозги чанбина на место.

— я оборвал с тобой любые контакты и начал поддерживать минхо. знакомая история, да? но я, в отличии от тебя, делал это не из жалости или что там у тебя на уме было. я испытывал гнев, я ненавидел тебя — за поступок, что ты совершил, и себя — за слепоту, с коей я почитал тебя раньше. кажется, я был в большей мере обижен на себя. а минхо оказался… не буду тебе распространяться на его счет. что тебе даст осознание того, что в сущности он не был тем, кто заслужил все эти издевательства? думаю, ты и сам это в конечном итоге осознал. а я же в то время будто прошел экспресс-курс в твою жизнь. повторив цикл, дойдя до точки кипения, я сорвался и мы тогда подрались на зимних каникулах, случайно сцепившись где-то на улице. конечно, мне удалось лишь один раз вмазать тебе по лицу, но я почему-то остановился тогда и сбежал. до сих пор не могу понять, почему. я был уверен, что закончу так же — избивая кого-то, не понимая кто я и где нахожусь. наверное, твой пустой взгляд отрезвил меня, и я ушел, не желая становиться таким же. эта пугающая пустота внутри тебя. должно быть, сам факт того, что твой лучший друг готов ударить тебя, бил сильнее, чем мой кулак.

чанбин не мог протолкнуть слюну вниз по горлу. она встала там, словно рыбья кость. действительно, тот день было лучше забыть. джисон ударил его, а после сразу сбежал. у чанбина с носа кровь потекла, а в глазах стояли слезы, которых, к счастью, никто не видел. джисон был чертовски прав. в тот момент чанбин в очередной раз оказался на дне.

— через какое-то время у нас с минхо развились отношения, и мне было больно, когда что-то напоминало о «хорошем» тебе. я не мог смотреть на заботу в чужих глазах. а «плохой» ты никак не унимался. никто не смел тебе перечить, тебя боялся каждый, а ты… не знаю, был ли рад ты такому раскладу. по капле ты собирал в минхо отчаяние, и я не знал, что мне делать. я хотел убить тебя, но в то же время понимал, что минхо это никак не поможет. в какой-то момент он пришел ко мне и сказал, что больше не хочет жить. это был май, поэтому я мог его вразумить: на следующий год мы с ним вместе оказались в другой школе, хотя обычно в последнем классе так не делают. я забыл о тебе, но вот он никак не мог. знаешь, как в итоге мы избавились от воспоминаний о тебе? очень занятно. он как-то пришел ко мне и сказал, что хочет татуировку. в тот же день мы уже оказались у какого-то дешевого мастера и он набил ему созвездие дракона на внутренней стороне предплечья. понимай это как хочешь, но в тот день он стал другим человеком.

джисон устало выдохнул, вставая с пола и оттряхивая себя от пыли. чанбин хранил молчание. существование вдруг стало необъяснимо обременительным. он никак не мог найти слов, подходящих к этой эпитафии их дружбы. в большинстве своем, он просто не хотел ничего говорить. все же, слова ничего не стоят, когда дел до этого было предостаточно. что же теперь можно было сделать?

— возвращаясь к тебе, — джисон вдруг зазвучал неожиданно заговорщицки, — мне всегда было любопытно, что же натягивало ту тетиву, что стало причиной, а не поводом ко всей этой ужасной череде событий. что тебя поломало, и о чем ты никогда и никому не говорил. видно, поэтому все это так повлияло на тебя. сейчас, пользуясь своим положением, я немного подсмотрел, ты же не против?

_о чем это он говорит?_

— это было довольно ожидаемо. грустно и слезно, но так глупо. такое клише. я не ожидал от тебя такого.

_нет, неужели?_

— от кого-кого, но от тебя… а чего это у тебя такой вид удивленный? хочешь, мы вместе посмотрим? учитывая, какими перебоями у тебя работает память…

_блять.  
нет, только не это._

чанбин хотел было встать и сделать хоть что-то, лишь бы накатывающая тревога успокоилась, лишь бы его предположения оказались неправильными, лишь бы не вспоминать, даже не думать обо всем этом, но

знакомая очередь слепленных кадров,  
вспышки света,  
потеря себя в пространстве или физическом состоянии,  
полная аморфность бытия, и вот…

/..

чанбин обнаруживает себя дрожащим на своей скрипящей кровати.

точно, это его детская комната, это его застывшие слезы на ледяных щеках, его босые грязные ноги и бесконечная горечь в горле, неумолимо нарастающая и выдавливающая жалобный писк из глотки. ему недавно исполнилось 10 лет.

из соседней комнаты доносятся голоса его старшего брата и отца - лишенные смысла оскорбления. голос брата опасно срывается, отец же даже с заплетающимся языком внушает страх и ужас.  
чанбин закрывает уши и качается из стороны в сторону, стараясь не думать о том, что будет происходить дальше. вот бы сейчас уснуть.  
уснуть бы, лишь бы уснуть, чтобы не слышать и не видеть, чтобы покинуть этот кошмар хоть ненадолго, на парочку часов получить отпуск в мир грёз, и чтобы мозг не рисовал картинки в объяснение тому, что происходит «там», за стеной. за стеной всегда было громко, больно и обидно.  
чанбин ещё мал, но уже тогда понял: "это" никогда не закончится.

потому что на следующий день все возвращается на круги своя. он с братом смеётся и помогает готовить завтрак, отец заваривает кофе и спрашивает, не опаздывают ли дети в школу. за двумя пацанами уследить сложно, особенно когда воспитываешь их один, поэтому о чанбине заботится брат. о вчерашней ночи напоминают лишь страшно опухшие глаза и разбитая губа у брата. но все нормально, потому что так было всегда и так всегда и будет.  
ведь "нормально", как и все в нашем мире, дело относительное?

в школе было одиноко. чанбин не понимал почему, но он не мог находить общий язык с теми, кто имел множество друзей. не то чтобы его никто не любил или наоборот, просто что-то не складывалось. в первое время это было неприятно и непривычно, но с годами чанбин свыкся с мыслью, что он один. а что именно привело его к этому - не так уж и важно.

когда чанбин вырос, он узнал, что такое домашнее насилие из интернета. в школе ему об этом не рассказывали. да и фраза звучала как-то непривычно остро. при слове «насилие» вспоминался сбитый на дороге кот, или сломанная одноклассником рука. кажется, что насилие — это когда рядом со смертью.  
когда чанбин вырос, он узнал, что уклад в их семье, оказывается, изначально больной и извращённый. сдвиг парадигмы превратил все воспоминания о детстве в извращённую пародию.  
фраза "домашнее насилие" нависала над каждым праздником, покупкой велосипеда или душевными разговорами устрашающим ярлыком, печатью из морга. как будто все это — в крематорий, в печку. чанбин не знал, что ему чувствовать. в конце концов, тот удар головой об косяк повторялся не больше пяти раз, но сколько раз отец говорил, что любит их?

это не самообман, просто надо научиться видеть в жизни хорошее. синяк пройдет, а что останется в памяти - важнее.  
синяк же пройдет?

весь карточный замок, который чанбин так усердно возводил, уверовав во все добро, что царило в их замкнутой семье, разрушился в пух и прах, когда чанбин услышал, как его старший брат тихонько хнычет после очередной ссоры в его темной комнате. это было неправильно. его сильный брат, который днем мог героически забить мяч во время футбола с соседскими ребятами во дворе, сейчас стыдливо скрывал слезы в своем уголке. начнем с того, что сама мысль о том, что мальчики плачут — вызывает отторжение. и хотя чанбин знал, что тот мог плакать, звук этот был настолько режущим уши, что притворяться уже было невозможно. в ту ночь он утирал слезы старшему брату и гладил того по голове, стараясь не смотреть на следы, что оставил на его теле отец, разъяренный в пьяном угаре. красные полосы на руках и плечах сразу отзывались в голове хлестким звуком провода, ударяющимся о нежную мальчишескую кожу. толстый провод от удлинителя и одна бутылка горячительного – эти следы они запомнят надолго.

спустя несколько лет брат покинул отчее гнёздышко, уехав в сеул. чанбин остался один. в тот момент он не думал, что это событие как-то отразится на его дальнейшей судьбе. да и как это могло сильно поменять положение дел?

жизнь в насилии - не перманентный ад, каким можно его себе представить. это просто "эпизоды". это просто "плохое", что иногда случалось.  
жизнь в насилии может быть прекрасна, и она будет оставаться прекрасной даже в те моменты, когда из носа идёт кровь - это лишь незаметный налет на идеальной глянцевой фотографии.

ох, а их общие фотографии, это просто нечто. всегда улыбчивые и жмутся друг к дружке ближе: "самое важное, что у нас есть - семья", "благодаря родным мы продолжаем идти вперёд", "самые дорогие люди на свете".

чанбин любил играть в занятную игру - он просматривал чужие семейные фото и пытался выяснить, за чьей улыбкой скрываются слезы и ссадины от "самого дорогого человека в мире". звучит некрасиво, но, на самом деле, довольно занятно.  
правда же, ничего страшного не происходит. так у всех.

и отец чанбина был хорошим человеком, это так. он любил его, а отец любил в ответ. это правда, это истина, только так и могло быть. но таким же фактом было и то, что после очередной бутылки дешёвого пойла папонька становился излишне раздражительным и агрессивным. с кем не бывает?

отец учил важной морали:

– живи так, чтобы к тебе никто не мог докопаться. учись на 200%, работай на 200%, чтобы даже если они захотели, не нашли в тебе изъяна.

кто знал, что это относилось и к их отношениям.  
чанбин не справлялся на все 200%.

когда брат уехал, отец начал пить ещё больше. и тогда чанбин осознал, что дело было не в поведении брата или агрессивности отца, следовало лишь вывести закономерность: если вечером он пьет - будет больно. и было больно.

сначала было очень больно и обидно.  
получая очередную пощечину и царапая щеку зубами чанбин не мог выбрать, ему хочется плакать от расплывающейся ожогом боли, обиды или чувства беспомощности, поглощающее все его силы и мысли. скорее всего, от последнего.

на самом деле, насилие - в последнюю очередь о боли физической, вот в чем парадокс. это подчинение и унижение, хирургическое удаление всего человеческого без анестезии. это как прижечь пару сотен сигарет к сердцу.  
это вообще никак, потому что сравнения к этому не найдешь.

после стольких лет в насилии разум и душа чанбина больше походили на выжженный лес. поглощённый пламенем, безжалостно разносящим все в пепел. остались лишь безжизненные косые колья, напоминающие готическую декорацию.

каждый удар по лицу или почкам ломал все сильнее и сильнее. каждый оставленный шрам натягивал эту тетиву, каждое унижение уничтожало человека в нем.  
в конце концов, физической боли не осталось. чанбин слышал звон бутылок в пакете, чанбин видел пьяного отца и смотрел на него, послушно выжидая новой причины, чтобы получить новую сессию воспитательной беседы. чанбин повторял: "я уже не боюсь", когда отец доставал толстый шнур. когда кожа в шоковой агонии краснела и немела от удара, в голове проматывалось отцовское: "я люблю тебя".  
пленку зажевало. чанбин вытащил кассету.

но на самом деле мало кто понимает, что в себе несёт насилие. это боль, унижение и подчинение, это предательство и недоверие. но насколько нужно быть наивным, чтобы думать, что взращенному в насилии оно будет чуждо?  
чанбин заметил в себе эту резкую перемену в очередной "эпизод". все было как обычно: толкнули, удар по голове, схватили за руки — наверное, в синяках все будут, - бросили на пол.

боль - что-то чуждое, ведь все это - отработанный сценарий. это повторяется в сотый раз, и чанбин лишь ждёт, пока это все закончится, но вдруг его решают пнуть ногой. ещё раз и ещё, это приносит заметный дискомфорт, и в чанбине нарастает новое чувство, которому он пока не находит названия. он сворачивается в клубок, закрывая голову и поджимая колени, и тогда отец решает буквально наступить на него.

воздух насильно выбивается из лёгких, а ребра, кажется, трещат как кастаньеты. новые ощущения чанбину не нравятся: ни в физическом, ни в моральном плане. от неожиданного пренебрежения сценарным планом с глаз брызгают слезы.  
новое чувство достигает своего пика.

отец уходит, оставив чанбина на полу. тот же лежит и прислушивается к своему дыханию. обида и беспомощность никогда не остаются таковыми навсегда. они всегда перерастают в нечто более страшное: неистовую жажду мести. и это было плохой новостью, ведь боли чанбин уже не боялся.

изменения были кардинальными и стремительными. теперь чанбин чувствовал себя псом на привязи, и одна лишь мысль об отце заставляла его грудь вздыматься чаще, а костяшки белеть от напряжения в стиснутом кулаке. все, что останавливало его до этого, вдруг рвалось в клочья, не сдерживая поток ненависти и жажды крови. ни мысли о том, «как надо», ни стереотипы о правильном, ни убеждения в нормальности происходящего, ни страх какой-либо боли.

разум чанбина на секунду закричал от ужаса, когда осознал, что при виде надвигающегося отца в голове транслируется лишь одно слово: "давай".  
давай же, давай. напади на меня.

**давай.  
давай.  
давай.  
давай.**

и отец нападает.  
чанбин впервые ударяет в ответ.

после этой ссоры чанбин был счастлив, как никогда. удивительно, как много удовольствия может принести обычная драка. конечно, обстоятельства были несколько специфичными, но в душе чанбина теплилась мысль о том, что он, наконец-то, дал сдачи. ссадины на лице щипали как крапивный куст, но чанбин улыбался, разглядывая красные костяшки. он никогда не думал, что это может быть так приятно. и каждый раз после он ловил себя на мысли, что иногда он сам хочет, чтобы отец дал повод, ведь насилие превратилось в кисло-сладкую конфетку. и его всегда мало.

/..

— конфетку, правда, — голос джисона оказался глотком воздуха после длительного погружения под воду. выныривание на этот раз произошло без особых проблем: ясность сознания вернулась чанбину чрезвычайно быстро, а не как это обычно бывает после очередного просмотра. на щеке успела застыть одна слезная дорожка. скупо, но ожидаемо.

что было несколько неожиданно, так это то, что в руках у чанбина был лук. тяжелый, размером практически в самого чанбина. самый настоящий лук и одинокая стрела.

— думаю, ты, все же, по праву желал мщения. — джисон отдаляется куда-то вперед, стуча каблуками туфлей по лакированной поверхности. уж слишком это напоминало чана в его пугающе пафосной манере двигаться, говорить и существовать в целом.

что было в конец неожиданно, так это ощущение тепла сзади. тепло на пояснице, на сгибах локтей и, наконец, непривычно теплое дыхание куда-то в затылок. это был хенджин.

— не волнуйся, я здесь, — заботливо он шепчет на ухо, мягко поднимая руки чанбина. что происходит?

— и я, наконец, даю тебе возможность отомстить. разве ты не этого хотел? — слова, произносимые джисоном, звучат голосом фокусника.

_чанбин думает, что все это — совсем не то, чего он хотел._

рука хенджина натягивает тетиву словно за чанбина.  
джисон отбивает ровные четыре четверти, разгоняя кровь прямо в виски.  
чанбину тяжело дышать от неожиданно взлетевшей температуры. может, сейчас он, наконец, умрет?

софиты, как по команде, включаются на полную мощность именно тогда, когда чанбин думает, что сейчас он вырубится. ослепляя и дезориентируя, софиты вносят какую-то ясность — чанбин сейчас на сцене.  
а на другом конце сцены находился…  
его отец.

да ладно.  
его отец, связанный по ногам и рукам, покорно стоял у стены с чертовым яблоком на голове.  
да, блять, ладно.

— целься в яблочко! — джисон кричит низким голосом фокусника.  
— давай, все будет хорошо, — тихо шепчет хенджин.  
— целься, сука, в яблочко! — джисон поворачивается к публике и разводит руки в стороны, как это делал чан совсем недавно, находясь на этой же сцене.

у чанбина от неожиданно яркого света заслезились глаза. в какой-то момент он осознал, что все происходящее — слишком неправильно. голос джисона и фокусника смешался в одно, руки хенджина смешались в единое с его руками, а размытая фигура в другом конце с каждой секундой все меньше напоминала отца. все перемешано, все слишком громко, все слишком…

**«ЦЕЛЬСЯ В ЯБЛОЧКО»** , — на ухо кричит бан чан, словно материализовавшись прямо рядом с чанбином.

наконец, он сдается — тетива отправляет стрелу в полет.  
публика хлопает.  
чанбин понимает, что он стрелял с закрытыми глазами. как бы ему хотелось, чтобы они таковыми и остались.

на том конце сцены медленно оседал минхо.

**«ОН ПОПАЛ ПРЯМО В ЦЕЛЬ!»** , — чан развернулся к софитам, радостно крича во все горло.

из выбитого стрелой глазного яблока минхо еле заметно покатилась красная струйка крови. второй глаз бесцельно пялился куда-то в потолок, застыв так навсегда.

**«КРОЛИК ДОБЕГАЛСЯ»** , — заключает дьявольский фокусник.

занавес.


	7. голубые глаза приуныли в карие

чанбин имел своеобразное отношение к морали. иногда приходилось лениво гуглить это слово, чтобы напомнить себе о том, что оно вообще имеет какое-то значение.

когда теряешь себя, то что-то обязательно сотрётся из сознания. тогда сами слова деперсонализируются, теряют свою сущность и бродят по миру с синдромом котара; «мораль» глубоко убеждена, что её уже давно сожрали червяки. и так было не только с нею, но и что-то банальное по типу «жизнь» и «смерть», «любовь» и «ненависть» теряло свою внутреннюю силу. потому что не только мы все знаем, что такое смерть, но о ней знают и дикие животные. человек отличается не только любовью к кодификации и упорядочиванию, но и наполнению каждого отдельного слова особыми ассоциативными цепочками, которые зачастую становятся бесконечными. и чем длиннее цепочка, тем чувственней является человек. это очень просто, и можно было бы даже обрисовать схематично, но все простое человек также любит осложнять. осознанно или нет, это сейчас не важно. важно лишь то, что чанбин потерял смысл, который несут слова. не тот поверхностный, который записывают в словарях, чтобы люди не забывали, с какой стороны находится земля, а с какой небо, а тот глубинный смысл, который для каждого свой, который определяет тебя как человека и является уникальным наряду с отпечатком пальца или цепочкой днк. получается, чанбин на какое-то время перестал быть человеком.

конечно, условно. всё это условно, всё это метафоры и аллегории, и в этом весь смысл. быть человеком — смотреть между строк. везде и всюду смотреть между строк, даже если этих строк нет. в этом заключается бытие.

чанбин смотрел на сбитую кошку и думал: «смерть».  
потом плевался на грязный асфальт, попадая слюной на размотанную по дороге кишку бедного животного, и исправлялся: «нет, труп».

потому что если смотреть между строк, то можно заметить, что труп всегда находится рядом со смертью.  
но ведь суть в том, что саму смерть не всегда сопровождает мёртвое тело.  
если в какой-то момент ты теряешь способность прийти к этому заключению, то дела просто становятся плохи. возможно, как бы иронично это не звучало, именно в этот момент ты и умираешь.

школу чанбин закончил кое-как. честно, его просто было жаль. он практически не появлялся на занятиях, но был смышлёным и хорошо воспитанным. молоденькие учительницы охали между собой: «как жалко!», а старенькие устало глядели вслед. чанбин такой был не один, и такие еще будут, и если всех их жалеть, то на себя сил не останется. поэтому чанбина было не так жалко.

чанбин прочно подсел на наркотики. однажды это просто стало заметно. поползли слухи, вспомнились все досадные факты из биографии чанбина и, методом простейшей дедукции, все узнали об этом. было даже непонятно, скрывал ли он вообще данный факт. нет, естественно, скрывал. но чем больше времени с тех пор проходило, тем сильнее чанбин убеждался в том, что именно тогда он просил и кричал о помощи, и достаточно было протянуть руку, чтобы вытащить его. кого теперь следует винить в том, что он сам зашел в болото, а потом ожидал, что его кто-то спасёт? люди могут лишь стоять у берега и вздыхать: «как жалко!», потому что человеческая жалость давным-давно перетерпела инфляцию и обесценилась, весь рынок добродетели пал, и ныне её хранят у себя дома в надежде, что какой-то сумасшедший коллекционер однажды оценит её подороже за какой-то реальный номинал. чанбин не знал, что наступил тот период, когда некому стало выходить на парады с тяжелыми наградами на груди, но поколения по какой-то отвратительной механической памяти продолжают делать это, заменяя ордена этими бесполезными чувствами. и в дальнейшем, пока он захлебывался грязью и торфом, перед ним в знак утешения шествовали бесчисленные парады, торжественные и помпезные, где жалость людей блестела на груди и отражала солнечных зайчиков, и выученные речи повторялись, как заклятье или молитва. что чанбину было до этой грандиозности, до этих слов и выражений сочувствия, когда всё, в чем он всё это время нуждался, это чтобы люди хоть на секунду заткнулись и наконец протянули ему руку?

но каждый человек знает, что тонущий — источник повышенной опасности. решишься ему помочь — сразу окажешься в его положении.  
поэтому, возможно, они были правы. чанбин заслуживал оставаться на своём месте.

интересно, как вообще можно умудриться с травы подсесть на серьезные наркотики? у меня есть этот ответ для вас, и у меня есть он для чанбина, но мы находимся здесь именно для того, чтобы он сам открыл для себя эту истину.  
не обязательно ту, о которой думаю я. достаточно _просто_ открыть истину.

все же, спустя какое-то время в жизни чанбина появился хёнджин.

**– О-ОУ! Дела ПЛОХИ! –**

каждый человек знает, что тонущий — источник повышенной опасности, но, если честно, лично хёнджин предпочёл на время забыть об этом.

— правда или действие? — неожиданно прозвучало между громким хрустом чипсов во рту. слова были брошены как-то невпопад, словно препятствие на пути у бесконечного потока воды, останавливая звук буквально на секунду, чтобы потом вновь повториться в том же темпе и громкости. хёнджин сидел на одном конце своей кровати, упираясь затылком в стену, а чанбин сидел на другом, напряжённо вслушиваясь в чужие слова.

— с чего это вдруг? — чанбин с интересом покосился на него.

— м-мм, правда или действие? — безразлично повторил тот, не отрываясь от поедания.

— в таком случае, действие?

— так и знал, что ты это выберешь.

они были знакомы буквально неделю, если не меньше, но хёнджин был будто настроен на частоты чанбина изначально. будто бы он читал о нём в какой-то художественной книжонке, или смотрел новостной репортаж о том, какой он, со чанбин. и за такое короткое время он понял, что правда для со чанбина является во много раз страшнее, чем какие-то действия, ведь ничто так не бьёт, как молот истины. по крайней мере, чанбин так думал. и, скорее всего, он думал, что молот этот ударит скорее по хёнджину, и если тот разобьётся, то игра будет окончена для них двоих.

лениво поднимаясь, хёнджин подозвал чанбина к себе жестом и терпеливо подождал, пока тот усядется достаточно близко. внимательно рассматривая погасшие во мраке комнаты глаза, он невозмутимо достал целую чипсину и отправил к себе в рот, оставив половину снаружи. помотал головой. до чанбина дошло довольно быстро, и он даже усмехнулся: такие задания в садике придумывали. ничего страшного.

всего-то стоило наклониться, очень аккуратно отломить кусочек зубами, не прикасаясь губами к чужим, и дело с концом. и все пошло бы по плану, если бы пальцы хёнджина не зарылись в чужие короткие волосы, с силой намекая, что никто больше не двигается. так они и застыли, с одной чипсиной во ртах. очень странно. этого развития событий чанбин совсем не ожидал.

его взгляд плавился в расфокусе, и лицо хёнджина казалось мутным пятном, а глазам требовалось много сил, чтобы зацепиться и рассмотреть его глаза или бровь, которые, в целом, особо не изменились. хёнджин был спокоен, а рука его была тяжела. комната словно заполнилась формалином, забальзамировалась и уже представлялась в каком-то музее. каждый мускул чанбина напрягся и застыл, а лицо, наоборот, не могло остановиться на одном выражении. оно словно пребывало в судорожном припадке, и даже уши его еле заметно двигались. хёнджин был словно советская статуя, высеченная небрежно и угловато. его большие глаза закаменели, а пальцы, тем временем, перебирали клочки волос.

между их губами находился один маленький слайс зажаренного картофеля, и в такой ситуации нельзя было ни спросить, ни самому начать действовать. разломать этот крохотный мостик между ними первому чанбину не хватило смелости. поэтому за такой короткий срок он научился говорить на языке переглядываний и шумного дыхания носом. непонятно, сколько это длилось, но в памяти чанбина отпечатались глаза хёнджина, которые, казалось, невозможно было запомнить из-за расстояния, но мозг сам дорисовал их в мельчайших подробностях. вероятно, именно это послужило первым звоночком. и именно тогда, обмениваясь неровным дыханием, закрепляя друг за другом факт того, что они оба живы, и живы прямо сейчас, чанбин, кажется, сказал больше, чем за всю свою жизнь. а внимательный и терпеливый взгляд хёнджина сам за него сказал, что теперь волноваться не о чем. что он обо всем знает, и знает больше, чем чанбин сам способен ему рассказать. тогда он чувствовал, словно голова вскипает, а кожа отслаивается из-за температуры, но не от какого-то влечения и желания, а скорее от непривычного страха, который бывает во время ночных кошмаров. как будто кто-то тебя догоняет. как будто кто-то неуклонимо следует и всегда знает, где тебя искать. иронично, но в другом контексте это отлично подходит для описания любви. наверное, чанбин тогда влюбился.

слоу-мо оборвалось, и хёнджин резко убрал руку, хрустнул чипсиной и улыбнулся, пережёвывая оставшиеся во рту снэки.  
чанбин медленно вернулся в нормальное положение, заметив, как сильно у него заболела спина от напряжения.

— ты когда-нибудь целовался с парнем?

хёнджин смотрит невинно и облизывает пальцы, испачканные в приправе.

— да.

— врёшь?

чанбин смотрит в глаза хёнджина и понимает, что его мозг запомнил и воспроизвел их в точности до последней колбочки, до последней реснички и острой ветви капилляров.

— да, конечно.

**– НУ И ДЕЛА, КАПИТАН, МЫ ТОНЕМ! –**

как бы объяснить то, что чанбин чувствовал по отношению к хёнджину? какие бы слова подобрать, чтобы стало ясно, что именно он представлял для него? скорее всего, этих слов еще не придумали. стоит поискать их в словарях французского языка, это точно. эти французы вечно выдумывают какие-то красивые слова для целого ряда чувств, а потом эти слова никто не может вспомнить. или как эти бедолаги с кассет старых тв-шоу, у которых спрашивали, за что они любят своих жен, и все ожидали какого-то особенного ответа, который откроет для всех завесу истинной любви, но ответы всегда были по типу «она красиво смеется», «она добрая» и т.д. тогда чанбин охал и расстраивался, мол, как же банально и глупо! наверняка они расстанутся через неделю.

теперь же чанбин сидел и думал: «он так красиво облизывает пальцы». оригинально, но по смыслу еще хуже. лучше бы сказал про красивые губы или родинку под глазом. неужели любовь такая посредственная? никаких высоких мыслей, самопожертвования и многочасовых поэм восхищения? может, чанбин просто хёнджина не любит?

очень странно, ведь его, как бы сказать, не особо и тянет. ему бы хотелось поцеловать его, но не так, что нельзя стерпеть. может, ему бы хотелось даже чего-то больше, но, думается, зачем всё усложнять? если честно, чанбину было важнее знать, что хёнджин рядом с ним и он в полном порядке.  
это тоже называется «любовь», просто между строк.

«знаешь, что такое сторге?», — однажды спросил хёнджин. чанбин ответил отрицательно. — «загугли».

чанбин загуглил. но ему это не было необходимо, потому что в отличии от «морали» и всего прочего, слово «сторге» свой особый смысл поселило в чанбине задолго до того, как он увидел набор букв, обозначающий этот смысл.

что стоит рассказать о хёнджине, чтобы можно было понять, каким важным он был для чанбина? он научил того любви, не говоря о ней и слова.

и чанбин, в то время не знающий отдыха и нормальной жизни, подрабатывающий банальным закладчиком, вдруг непривычно расклеился. глупо говорить, что хёнджин «вставлял» покрепче дури, ведь это неправда. просто чанбин решил сдерживаться, ведь под скоростями ты теряешь такие ценные мелочи, как теплоту и шершавость чужой кожи, мимолетный взгляд и улыбку, перебирание волос и легкие постукивания пальцами по косточке запястья. конечно, разные наркотики давали разный эффект в данном случае, но чанбин убедил себя, что хёнджин в чистом виде заслуживает маленькой толики его страданий. потому что ничто в жизни не было таким прекрасным без действия веществ. наверное, услышь это хёнджин, сразу бы скорчил недовольную рожу и посмеялся, да и чанбин бы сам рассмеялся, но в этот раз все слишком серьёзно.

хёнджин влез между его отношений с наркотиками. любовные треугольники заканчиваются плохо.

«понимаешь, я не хочу тебя ничему учить. ты и сам знаешь, что делаешь», — говорит хёнджин.

«ты не можешь продолжать в том же духе. тебе нужно лечение или сила воли. что-нибудь, но это должно прекратиться», — шепчет хёнджин.

«я не хочу однажды найти твой труп», — плачет хёнджин.

чанбин втягивает белую дорожку и думает, что она поможет ему решить, что делать в его положении. ну, нет.

**– В ТВОЕМ ПОЛОЖЕНИИ — ТОЛЬКО ЗА БОРТ –**

чанбин втягивает хёнджина в «тусовку». тот об этом не просил. не просил показывать свой мир, не просил макать с головой в лужу, харкаться кровью. не просил криков и ругани, не просил алкоголя на одежду и прожженной куртки чьим-то бычком.

как же хёнджину не повезло! он подобрал щенка на улице, а у того — букет болезней, детских травм и зависимости!

чанбин грызет ногти,  
зрачки расширяются,  
хёнджин грызет чьи-то губы,  
чанбин чувствует, как капает кровь на футболку — странно и невыносимо.

«ты изменяешь мне с порошком, а я не имею права?», — в шутку говорит хёнджин после. начнём с того, что у них и отношений толком не было, поэтому злиться ни к чему. но и в остальном правда была на стороне хвана. ничего не поделаешь, пока кровь гонит активный элемент химического соединения, хван хёнджин имеет право делать чанбину больно.

теперь он не был уверен, что тот был рядом. и в его состоянии он не был уверен.  
теперь они оба в одной лодке. или, лучше сказать, оба её с позором покинули.

ах, если бы всё было так просто! если бы одной мысли или просьбы было достаточно, если бы тебе говорили: «забудь», и ты забывал. если бы боль не оставалась и не портилась в уголках души как протухшие яйца, если бы нужно было только _захотеть_. чанбин правда хотел.

чанбин хотел поступить в университет и пойти учиться с хёнджином. на какую-то не особо скучную специальность, чтобы они оба могли справиться с этим. чтобы они могли гулять после занятий и сидеть часами в ближайшем кафе, смеясь и дурачась. если бы можно было вернуться домой, а там был отец, которому хочется рассказать о прошедшем дне. если бы можно было поцеловать хёнджина в щёку, и тот бы всё понял, тот бы сразу получил телеграмму в сознание: «я дорожу тобой, ты заставляешь меня держаться живым и становиться лучше, я хочу видеть твою улыбку и знать, что ты счастлив со мной и без меня». если бы можно было идти по улице, держаться за руки и мягко поглаживать большим пальцем чужие костяшки, делая этот жест гораздо интимнее. если бы можно было просто быть и быть счастливыми — чанбин бы сделал это, честное слово.

«прошу, остановись», — хёнджин стоит перед ним и на лице его нет выражения печали или сожаления, на нем лица вообще нет.  
 _«боже, чанбин, остановись!»_ , — отзывается эхом в голове.

почему все близкие люди просят его остановиться?

**– МОЖЕТ, НАКОНЕЦ, ПОЙМЕШЬ, ЧТО ТЫ ИДЕШЬ НЕ ТУДА? –**

«я хочу дружить с _тобой_ , но с каждым разом ты все больше…», — голос хёнджина скрывается за толщей помех.

— я не могу, — тихо выдает чанбин.

смычок слетает со струн скрипки с ужасным скрежетом.  
затаившийся зверь, выждав тишины, начинает вести когтями по стеклу.  
чьи-то кости крошатся на фоне.  
хруст-хруст-хруст.  
огромные куски пенопласта разрываются и трутся друг о друга в адском котле.

чанбин срывает голос, когда хёнджин перед ним начинает _ПЛАВИТЬСЯ_.  
его лицо медленно сползает с черепа, все хрящи смягчаются и превращаются в разваренное месиво. бежевый быстро смешивается с красным — это cherry cheesecake. он пахнет любимыми духами чанбина и жареной плотью. одежда грузно падает на пол с него, ведь ей уже не на чем держаться. его фигура медленно оседает, и первым падает череп, отрываясь от позвоночника при ударе. покрытая слизью и остатками мяса, круглая костяшка резво подкатилась к ногам чанбина. его стошнило.

— чанбин, ты проснулся?

голос хёнджина из реальности прозвучал как самое ненавистное и желанное в этот момент. теперь и он казался предателем. как он мог появиться в его снах? как он мог издеваться над ним там? как он… как он…

— хён, ты опять плакал. — тихо произнес хёнджин. — это из-за того, что ты убил минхо?

— нет, это потому что _я мог убить тебя_ , — честно признаётся чанбин и наклоняет голову до упора вниз, целуя хёнджина в макушку.

— я попробовал их на вкус, — неожиданно заявляет он, стирая оставшиеся капли слез с чанбиновых щёк. — солёные. хочешь?

хочет ли чанбин? он вдруг задумался. может, это то, чего ему не хватало все это время?

— хочу.

это было настолько сюрреалистично, что чанбин сначала сам не поверил в серьёзность намерений, но пальцы хёнджина незамедлительно отправились к нему в рот. сначала неуверенно, задерживаясь на губах, но как только чанбин поддался и расслабился, открывая челюсть по мере продвижения пальцев во рту, хёнджин напрягся и уже сам управлял процессом, несколько резко оттягивая нижнюю челюсть чанбина вниз, проводя по языку пальцами. это выглядело нелепо, поэтому надо было что-то делать, и чанбин сделал: захлопнул рот и медленно провел языком по всей длине пальцев. надо сказать, пальцы у хёнджина длинные. солёного вкуса слез на них уже не осталось, но чанбин продолжал играть с ними у себя во рту, хотя каждый понимал, что в подобном уже точно нет нужды. как и не было нужды разводить их буквой V, проходя между ними языком.

— ох, блять. — хёнджин уронил голову чанбину на плечо, вздрагивая всем телом и резко убирая руку от лица чанбина, упираясь ею об спинку дивана. ему явно сложно давалось стоять на четвереньках над чанбином, поэтому тот провел руками по чужой пояснице и с силой надавил, опуская хёнджина на себя. кажется, оба почувствовали, что они уже натерпелись. оба почувствовали, что конец света уже близко.

хёнджин собрался с силами и отполз по чанбину вниз.  
тот с волнением следил за отдаляющейся макушкой, скапливая слюну где-то у язычка на нёбе. кажется, он даже забывал вдохнуть новую порцию воздуха, не то что сглотнуть.  
длинные пальцы хёнджина ловко расстегивают ширинку на штанах чанбина.

конец света уже здесь.

 _блятьблятьблять_  
глаза у хенджина полностью черные. такими рисуют демонов. губы сухие, кожица напоминает пленку на молоке. чанбин закидывает голову назад, чтобы не смотреть на это. такое ощущение, что всё его тело онемело, но чувства, наоборот, усилились в пять раз. лишь бы не смотреть, хотя бы не смотреть. сдавленное мычание прорывается сквозь слипшиеся губы, но чанбину, на самом деле, хочется кричать. неужели хван хёнджин отсасывает ему именно в этой реальности?  
амбивалентность ситуации зашкаливает, чанбин пытается отвлечься. нужны образы, образы,

 _образы_  
образы луны и звёзд, но и там находит себе место хёнджин, открывая рот и указывая на падающую звезду, сидя на толстовке чанбина. этот вечер перематывается снова и снова, фокусируясь лишь на одном — хёнджи-

образы моря? губы хёнджина обхватывают горлышко бутылки, кадык перекатывается при глотках, капля воды падает на воротник рубашки. чанбин растекается и впитывается, как эта капля. он становится единым целым с неудобным и жестким диваном.

в голову лезет все что угодно, но ничего не дает забыть о том, что происходит в данную секунду:  
апельсин, разрываемый надвое сильными руками чанбина, брызгает мелкими каплями на его черную футболку. хёнджин берет его в руки и чистит от оставшейся кожуры, а после облизывает руку, по которой успела скатиться одинокая сладкая капля, оставив липкий след за собой.  
хёнджин, он, облизыва-

блять, что представить, чтобы не нагнать образ хёнджина перед чанбином, облизывающего губы, обрывающего тонкую ниточку слюны? коленки вместе, пальцы впились в тазовые косточки чанбина, капли пота со лба брызгают прямо на чужой пах при очередном резком движении.

чанбин, наконец, осмеливается взглянуть в глаза хёнджина и чуть не воет волком от открывшегося вида: его красивые глаза были слишком мутными. чанбина накрывает реальностью происходящего. он осознаёт, что его нынешнее положение — самое желанное, и плевать, даже если они уже на дне.

на перекошенном лице разрасталась улыбка — дело сделано. чанбин задыхается, дёргая правой ногой, и закусывает нижнюю губу до крови, когда хёнджин проводит своей рукой по дрожащему бедру, утирая рот рукавом кофты. кажется, чанбин может почувствовать его касания каждой нервной клеткой, каждым рецептором, и сейчас он вновь дорисовывал у себя в разуме тот спокойный взгляд хёнджина, в который он был влюблён.

— я всё знаю, — вслух говорит хёнджин. — и всё равно люблю тебя.


	8. улыбнись и сделай счастливое лицо

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i am part of that power which eternally wills evil and eternally works good

некоторые вещи нельзя описать словами. воспринимайте это как хотите. благословение или проклятие человеческого рода, недостаток или преимущество. я выбираю для этого смирение. принятие данного факта в целости, без возражений и лишних мыслей. некоторые чувства навсегда остаются лишь вашими. личными, интимными и неподвластными каким-то бедным поэтам или самопровозглашенным мессиям. рассказывая про «тот самый момент», ни в коем случае не верь слову «понимаю».

извини, я ставлю тебя в неловкое положение. тебе интересно, кто я?  
знаешь ли, имени у меня нет, _но для тебя я_ кристофер. знаю, людям так

проще.

_а вот кто ты?_

— как думаешь, кто ты?

чан сидит перед чанбином и деловито расправляется с поджаристым стейком на тарелке. нож противно скоблит по керамике, и чанбин с каждым таким скрежетом съёживается все больше, постепенно срастаясь с мягкой обивкой кресла. он узнает это место. они сидели в зале, в котором хёнджин встретил минхо и джисона, и где фокусник показал свой первый фокус.

первый ли?

непонятно откуда лилась gymnopédie no. 1 и умиротворение, что обычно создавала эта музыка, каким-то магическим образом сменялось на привычную для отеля «диабло» тревогу. уже невозможно было угадать, ожидает ли чанбина очередное потрясение, или события не будут отличаться от того, что с ним уже произошло. стыдно было признавать, но ему было в некотором роде приятно всё то, что пришлось ему пережить. это необъяснимое и ужасающее чувство эйфории от чего-то зловещего, от каких-то лишений или катастроф. как когда ты понимаешь, что ты находишься на борту самолета, пикирующего прямо в необъятную водную гладь. в эту секунду ты почему-то думаешь, что это преодолимо. естественно, реализм и логика сообщают, что через пять секунд ты умрёшь. но этот червь человеческой надежды всегда съедает корку мозга и кричит громче всех: «через пять секунд у тебя начнётся новая жизнь!». каждый человек почему-то думает, что он избранный. даже когда находится на борту пикирующего самолета.

это сравнение для чанбина неожиданно оказалось слишком постыдным, и, чтобы успокоить себя, он задумался: что, если люди, погибающие в катастрофах, этого заслуживают?

— я заслужил это, — отвечает чанбин.

— ну, тут я спорить не стану, — чан отправляет серо-розовое мясо в рот и тщательно пережевывает, — но вопрос заключался не в этом. как думаешь, _ты_ вообще _кто_? если представить, что на земле случился масштабный блэкаут, и все архивные записи сгорели. никаких свидетельств о рождении, кодов налогоплательщика. и государства тоже нет — все конституции мира отправили в топку. _ты_ тогда _кто_?

— не знаю, — отвечает чанбин.

чан нервно смеется, и маленький кусочек мяса попадает на белую скатерть.

— нравится мне это, — он утирает губы свисающим уголком этой самой скатерти, — очень уж меня это **СМЕШИТ** , знаешь ли. а Смех — это очень хорошо. очень-очень хорошо, он же продлеваеТ жизнь. так вот, возвРащаясь к твоим умопомрАчительным шуточкам… как думаешь, есть ли смысл в страданиях, если они не побуждают к работе над оШибками? отвечу за тебя! нет никакого смысла. это садизм, и мне это отвратительно, поНимаешь? понимаешь ли, ты думаешь выставить меня садистом, но тут все наоборот. я даю тебе возмОжность. ты ею… не пользуешься.

чан улыбается. в его зубах застряли кусочки мяса и рукколы или шпината. что-то зелёное торчало прямо из его пасти, но в этой нелепости не удавалось найти повод посмеяться. это выглядело как неопрятность шакала или гиены. как заглавные буквы, появляющиеся ни к месту, и в этой неправильности заключается сам чан.

— нравится мне то, как ты заговорил с первого диафильма, мол, я виноват, я заслужил и бла-бла-бла, — вдруг он с силой опустил локти на стол, и посуда жалобно взвизгнула вместо испуганного чанбина, — а что мне твое **ПОНИМАНИЕ** , если тебя прижали к стене и заставили смотреть? тут только слепой не поймет, поэтому кичиться нечем. о, как я обожаю этих людей! сделаешь гадость — и тут же найдешь в себе двадцать детских травм, плохое воспитание, издевательства и окружение. «и я как бы не оправдываюсь, но вот вам все мои тяжести и невзгоды, но я как бы не оправдываюсь!» — моя любимая песня. если бы каждый человек становился мудаком из-за плохого прошлого, то ой-ой что тут было бы! но это… ладно. что меня поражает еще больше, так это мысли о том, что хватит признания, что тебе жаль. в этом вопросе я испытываю больше уважения к тем, кто убивает людей и говорит, что им это нравится. во-первых, они честны в своем безжалостном безумии, во-вторых, мне с ними общаться не приходится из-за отсутствия канала связи, так сказать. но вы…

чан протягивает обе руки вперед и мягко берет чанбина за левый рукав худи.

— я тебя испугал? — ласково спрашивает фокусник, сделав наигранно виноватое выражение лица. — скажи честно, я тебя испугал?

чанбин нелепо кивает в ответ.

— ты еще **СТРАХА** настоящего не видел, — улыбается чан, хватается за испачканный в соусе нож и с неимоверной силой протыкает левую руку чанбина. тот кричит от неожиданности, и только спустя несколько секунд понимает, что прибитым к столу, на самом деле, оказался рукав.

— АХАХАХА, — он резко встает из-за стола, опрокидывая кресло назад. он стучит ладонями по столу и истерически кричит, а чанбин не может даже пошевелиться от сковывающего чувства неопределенности. по этой причине страшно находиться рядом с выпившим, наркоманом или психически больным. ты не представляешь, что он сделает, а в его раскрытом нараспашку разуме могут возникнуть самые разнообразные мысли, и не все они будут хорошими. — **СЛЫШИШЬ, ЧАНБИН? ТЫ МЕНЯ СЛЫШИШЬ? ЛЮДИ, ЗНАЮЩИЕ НАСТОЯЩИЙ СТРАХ, В ТАКИЕ МОМЕНТЫ УЛЫБАЮТСЯ И ДЕЛАЮТ СЧАСТЛИВОЕ ЛИЦО! ТЫ СЛЫШИШЬ? ВОТ ТАК — ЫЫ-Ы, — УЛЫБАЮТСЯ, СУКА!**

иногда неправильная дозировка наркотиков провоцирует разные побочные эффекты. в частности чанбин отлично был знаком с таким явлением, как страх. и страх этот, возникающий при передозе, имеет самый обширный характер. это скопление всех страхов в жизни, которые ты испытывал, в одной точке, и это давление на внутренности, бесспорно, могло бы сотворить из них парочку алмазов. у чанбина бывали панические атаки, и это было самым приближенным ощущением к этому страху. на практике передоз отличается лишь тем, что учащенное сердцебиение и все вытекающие спровоцированы препаратом, а не твоей бедной головушкой. но, учитывая, что подобное физическое состояние может вызывать все что угодно, появляется вопрос, чем же наркотический страх отличается от любого другого?

вероятнее всего, он нарастал неподъемным комом прежде всего потому, что смерть в глазах человека предстает не под углом «что, если…», а вполне конкретно и точно: «я сейчас умру, и я сам вел себя к этому». эта неожиданная истина в голове обычно встречается со смирением. обычно подобное осознание — последняя стадия принятия, но в случае с чанбином, каждый раз, когда он думал, что умирает, в его голове бегущей строкой было кричаще-красным: «КАК Я УМУДРИЛСЯ УБИТЬ СЕБЯ ТАК БЫСТРО», и невероятность столь простого заключения била гаечным ключом по голове. это же надо было умудриться, продать свою душу, а за что? собственная глупость была настолько инородной, что в этот момент ты начинаешь истерично хвататься за каждый вдох кислорода, пытаться прочувствовать его до конца, как свой последний, при этом думая, что пикирующий самолет не в 100% случаев встречается с землей. есть же какая-то вероятность, что произойдет _что угодно_ , но именно ты сейчас не разобьешься в мясо?

в общем, страх наркомана заключается в том, что к тревоге скорой смерти, волнению и прочим физическим симптомам примешивалось то дикое чувство, когда видишь перед собой собственного убийцу. сердце оказывалось сковано цепями и удары эхом отзывались в висках, а все тело горело, словно тебя опустили в кипящее масло. главной загвоздкой было то, что в данном случае убивать тебя приходит не кто-то из кошмаров или детских страшных книжек, а обычный человек — ты сам.

потому чанбин прекрасно знал, что такое страх. и он не мог сказать, что происходящее вызывало подобный ужас, потому слова чана его скорее заинтересовали и раздосадовали. появилось ощущение, что тот его несколько… недооценивает.

фокусник, в свою очередь, перестал бить руками по столу, и уже совсем отошел от него, пиная ногами кресло, на котором недавно сидел. сопровождая это противным скрипучим смехом, он разошелся не на шутку: начал опрокидывать и соседние столики, каким-то хаотичным образом расчищая зал.  
чанбин в это время основательно осмотрелся и убедился, что в зале не было никого, кроме них. во всяком случае, в непосредственной близости было чисто, и он уже было продумал путь отхода: к той самой винтовой лестнице, с которой все началось. удостоверившись в том, что чан слишком занят своим новым занятием, чтобы заметить пропажу, чанбин осторожно начал вытаскивать нож, держащий его рукав прибитым к столу, но не успел он и схватиться за него, как-

— **А-АА!** — чан резко развернулся и закричал, можно сказать, зарычал, указывая пальцем прямо на чанбина. от неожиданности тот подскочил, дернул нож, и тот упал на стол с оглушительно громким лязгом. — **ТОЛЬКО ПОПРОБУЙ ДВИНУТЬСЯ, Я ТЕБЕ МОЗГИ ВЫНЕСУ, УБЛЮДОК.**

если голос чана всегда был в некотором роде пугающим, теперь он приобрел свойство устрашать. чанбин уже расслабился, тревога ощущалась слишком привычной, вот он и забыл, что он-то, на самом деле, тут не на курорте. он не мог вообразить, чем фокусник собирался выносить ему мозги, но эта злость, с которой это было сказано, давала понять, что чан очень прямолинеен в своих намерениях. секунду подумав, чанбин остановился на выводе о том, что чану совершенно не обязательно иметь что-то под рукой, чтобы вынести ему мозги. поэтому он сглотнул слюну и откинулся на спинку стула, продолжая наблюдать за действиями фокусника.

примечательно, но запыхавшийся чан, весь покрасневший и вспотевший, в окружении опрокинутых элементов мебели, сам стоял неподвижно. его напряженный палец неестественно выгибался и дрожал, грудь его вздымалась, заметно натягивая черную рубашку под фиолетовым пиджаком. его лицо выражало чистую ненависть, звериное бешенство. чанбин не видел таких злых людей. вероятно, именно так выглядел сам он, когда терял над собой контроль.

как по команде, чан вдруг зашагал по прямой, словно солдатик королевской гвардии: правой-левой, правой-левой, что выглядело бы довольно забавно, если бы не крайне неуютная атмосфера. подойдя к чанбину практически вплотную, он схватил того за холку и потянул вниз, заставляя шею неприятно хрустеть. лицо чана, незаметно для самого чанбина, изменилось, и теперь он выглядел спокойно, словно ничего не произошло. он провел пальцами по кадыку чанбина вверх, завел за ухо, и еле заметно потрепал волосы, усаживаясь к тому на колени в это время. чанбин, не ожидавший подобного, еле успел напрячь бедра, но, в конечном итоге, успешно удержал тушу чана на себе.

— скажи мне, чего ты хочешь прямо сейчас? — даже чересчур ласково шепчет чан ему на ухо. неадекватность и противоречивость ситуации добивают чанбина.

— чтобы ты меня, — из-за такого положения шеи голос натянутый, рвущийся и очень тихий, — отпустил?

чан грубо дергает его за волосы, приподнимается, и говорит тому прямо в губы:

— понимаешь ли, у нас не получается сотрудничать, как бы я ни старался.

он резко встает и хлопает в ладоши, приговаривая: «какой же ты тупой, это невыносимо».

— чего ты хочешь от меня, я не могу понять, — уже отчаянно и горько мычит чанбин, не поднимая головы. такое ощущение, будто шею ему сломали к чертям.

фокусник взрывается хохотом, подпрыгивает на месте, и таким же бодрым движением нагибается к чанбину, хлопает того по щекам, заставляя обратить на себя внимание. чан смеется и чуть ли не давится, отбегает на какое-то расстояние и начинает отбивать каблуком туфли какой-то незамысловатый ритм.

— А Я ТЕБЕ ДОЛЖЕН САМ ВСЕ СКАЗАТЬ, ПОКАЗАТЬ, МОЖЕТ ЕЩЕ ПЕРЕЖЕВАТЬ ЗА ТЕБЯ И ПРОГЛОТИТЬ? — его устрашающая манера говорить вернулась, он сам насупился, сгорбился и… начал отбивать _блять, чечетку_. — ЭТОГО ТЫ ОЖИДАЛ ОТ МЕНЯ В ИТОГЕ? ОЖИДАЛ, ЧТО ТЕБЯ ПОГЛАДЯТ ПО ГОЛОВЕ, ПОСОЧУВСТВУЮТ И ПОЖАЛЕЮТ?

крутясь на месте и растопыривая пальцы, он намеренно придавал своему танцу гротеска, имитируя дьявольского клоуна. все это выглядело как ужасная издевка, несмешная шутка.  
чан в очередной раз крутится и падает на колени, драматично расставляет руки и запрокидывает голову, и кажется в этой позе крайне расслабленным, а голос его приобретает тихий рокот.

— если бы в библии был прописан пошаговый рецепт такой штуки как «искупление», то ад оказался бы пуст. — он возвращает голову в нормальное положение и ухмыляется, смотря на чанбина. — в этом и суть, что написано лишь само слово, и для каждого это слово значит разное. если бы я сказал тебе, чего я от тебя жду, можно ли было считать это настоящим искуплением? понимаешь ли, ты прожил достаточно, чтобы твоих мозгов хватило на это.

чан встает на четвереньки и ползет к ногам чанбина.  
чанбин хочет закрыть глаза. теперь ему правда страшно.  
чан нежно проводит по его коленке, обвивает ноги руками, как змей.

— твой даймоний не сработал в нужный момент правильно, — он почти хнычет, поглаживая колени чанбина, — но сейчас я исправляю эти ошибки.

такая перемена была неожиданной даже для такого непредсказуемого существа, как чан. было страшно заглядывать в его глаза, потому что там было нечто, схожее с искренним… сожалением. но, конечно, мимика его менялась с невероятной скоростью. одна его рука потянулась к руке чанбина и сплела их пальцы вместе. руки чана были смертельно ледяными.

— ебал я фемиду, если честно, — его голос становится серьезным, а сам он все ближе тянет на себя чанбина, и сам вытягивается вверх, как по струне. — она мне в подметки не годится, слепая дура. будь она на моём месте…

чанбин уже мог почувствовать ледяное дыхание чана на себе, когда тот подносит их сплетенные вместе руки к своему лицу, проводит теплой рукой чанбина по холодной коже своего бледного лица. у чанбина пробегают мурашки по спине от того, каким неожиданно красивым оказывается чан, когда достигает пика в своем ужасающем величии, парадоксально, даже стоя на коленях перед ним. и чан, конечно, знал об этом восхищении зверька перед хищником, и был только рад играться с ним, как кот с мышкой. высовывая язык и облизывая ладонь чанбина от самого запястья до кончика безымянного пальца, чан улыбается и он определенно доволен собой.

— это же так нравится тебе? — фальшиво-невинно спрашивает он.

у чанбина горит рука от ощущения ледяного и мокрого языка этого дьявольского создания.


	9. эта свобода слегка напоминает смерть

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> мне хочется уйти, убраться туда, где я в самом деле окажусь на своём месте, на месте, где я прийдусь как раз кстати... но такого места нет нигде, я лишний.

в чем заключается важность бытия? любовь, статус, социальные связи, общественное мнение, карьерный рост и саморазвитие — есть ли у всего этого истинная цель? если взмах крыльев бабочки может иметь резонанс в виде разрушительной бури в другом конце света, какой же резонанс должна иметь человеческая жизнь? он, определенно, есть. только если история про бабочку — не глупая выдумка, которой успокаивают себя жалкие люди, воображающие, что, раз уж такое низшее существо вроде бабочки несет в себе силу природных катаклизмов, то повелитель этого мира — человек — и подавно.

не хочется никого расстраивать, но  
вряд ли у такого низшего существа как  
человек  
имеется какая-то высшая цель в разрушительном и бессмысленном существовании.

потому что это неправильно. само существование цивилизации выбивается из определенного тысячелетиями порядка природы. всё в мире — замкнутая цепочка, а человек стоит выше нее и смотрит. потому чанбин выбирает единственное правильное решение в такой ситуации -

бездействие.

у него есть свобода делать все, что ему вздумается. его не ограничивают ни рамки природы, ни, будем честны, рамки социума или отдельных людей. у него самого нет никаких рамок. он стоит один посреди огромного «ничего» и «нигде». у него нет дома, культурной привязи, как у собачек возле супермаркетов.

у него нет любви, потому что есть осознание. у него нет цели, потому что он может смотреть на все 360. ему нечего терять, потому что он сам лишил себя всего.

это было чувство крайне обыденное, но возведенное в абсолют, и потому казалось новым и убийственным. на самом деле, это просто:

сложность выбора конфет в подарок  
выбор места для встречи  
«делай что хочешь»  
или «расскажи о себе»  
и тишина.

бесконечная, липкая и ядовитая тишина. непробиваемый ступор от такого огромного количества возможностей, от осознания, что вот, наконец, жизнь дала тебе бразды правления хотя бы для чего-то такого незначительного. отец, наконец, усадил тебя на колени и дал порулить старой тойотой 91-го года. руль с плохими амортизаторами, потому он держит тебя за руки и помогает своей силой, хотя ты, будем честны, мог бы справиться сам.

ты мог бы справиться сам, это точно. но, будем честны, невидимая рука отца всегда где-то рядом, тянется к воротнику, чтобы, чуть что, одернуть от пропасти или подтолкнуть в озеро.

чанбин всю жизнь знал, что тяжелая рука держит его за воротник, и жил с этой мыслью на задворках сознания. все его действия, мысли и желания учитывали наличие этой сильной руки.  
пока чанбин не научился смотреть на все 360.

его никто не держал.  
в действительности. его никто не держал. кроме его собственного воображения и убеждений.

и, как бы человек не стремился к свободе, оказывается, когда тебя никто не держит —

можно очень легко упасть.

\\\\\

ему не больно. ему уже даже не страшно. его лишь мутит, мутит по кругу заевшей пластинкой.

вот они с джисоном после школы разматывают старые кассетные пленки и закидывают ими какой-то пролесок по дороге домой. из окон на первых этажах доносится ругань и запах кислого супа, поставленного на разогрев как раз к приходу деток. кассетная пленка красиво блестит в солнечных лучах, женский голос на фоне смешивается с шумом камушков и земли под ногами. чанбин спотыкается о крошечную бутылку водки, застрявшую в земле.  
чанбин спотыкается-

кассетная пленка прилипает к пальцам, в ней легко запутаться. она черная, пугающе черная, но солнышко беззаботно искрится лучами на ней.  
джисон улыбается и помогает чанбину встать, джисон-

кассетная пленка////---+#@чанбин€%/=:;/прилипает_&$/@/  
джисон помогает чанбину встать.  
черная пленка на пальцах/+++18//383///черные оливки/\₽\\}черные глаза:"!!!)/

_красная кровь  
глаза  
кровь  
губы  
язык  
грязь на ботинках_

чанбин — прилипающая к пальцам черная пленка.  
джисон улыбался, обнимал, джисон дарил тепло, джисон любил, джисон дрожал при поцелуе, джисон был противовесом всему плохому,  
джисон не справился.

пленка рвется, тянется в руках, как жвачка.

_кровь  
прибивает к щекам, когда ты краснеешь от стыда  
кровь  
сочится темным, почти черным чем-то по локтям вниз  
кровь  
застывает вместе с грязью на костяшках  
кровь  
закипает от ярости  
кровь  
леденеет от ужаса_

чанбин смотрит на минхо и не понимает, в каком агрегатном состоянии ему бы хотелось сейчас находиться. выбор был между газообразным и водным, но уж никак не твердым. интересно было, если он преобразуется в летучий набор атомов, точно ли исчезнет это надоедливое чувство вины?

вообще, почему оно саднит все это время? как вообще возможно выдерживать столько времени, и почему оно вообще болит?  
у плохих людей ничего не болит после плохих поступков. в этом весь смысл.  
чанбину хотелось бы, чтобы это работало.  
глаз минхо растекается клубничным желе со сливками. зрачок потерялся в этом месиве, что стекает по острым скулам. минхо всё ещё красив, даже красивее, чем был.

– и смысла в этом не было, ты так не думаешь? – спрашивает минхо.  
– у насилия нет мозгов, – подмечает чанбин.

хаотическое устройство мира людей, что выбились из замкнутой цепи. в нормальном мире живое убивает живое ради того, чтобы выжить. в мире людей убивают ради того, чтобы убить. и в этом нет логики, нет установленного порядка, нет ни малейшего смысла.  
так просто есть.

****

и-ии, в лотерее побеждает...  
со чанбин!

именно так оно и было. простая лотерея. сложенные вместе незначительные события, взмахи крыльев какой-то бабочки привели со чанбина туда, где он находится сейчас. давайте не искать виноватых. лучше посмотрим правде в глаза.

– фемида — слепая дура, – чан котом повисает на чанбине, ластится и улыбается. – а я вижу, что до твоей головы начинает доходить суть.

эта суть давно была всем ясна.

– я тут что, зазря распинался? – ногти чана впиваются в шею чанбину, он стучит челюстями, злобно смотря тому в глаза.

стук - - - стук!

– да, чанбин, именно так, – голова чана устраивается на чужом плече. – это не я закрыл тебя в отеле "диабло",  
это был ты сам.

стук - стук - - стук!

_фемида  
минхо  
лук и стрелы  
слепота  
фемида  
чанбин_

– мне так жаль, чанбин, – хёнджин плачет, впервые видя его избитым. он ещё не привык. он ещё любит его искренне, глупо, он ещё согревает его руки своими.

все самое светлое в жизни чанбина не справилось с гнилью, вскипающей и бурлящей внутри него.  
руки хёнджина  
губы хёнджина  
сердце - - стук - - хёнджина  
все это - в топку. все это - макулатура.  
все самое белое-

все/€}/;всё белое/#&@//хён:;джин/%  
 _– знаю, вам так  
проще  
 **проще**_  
белое  
//_#/&%{хёнд-

проще  
найти дорожку белого  
порошка  
противного виски, водки  
волком бояться людей, жрать падаль,  
падалью быть

давайте лучше посмотрим правде в глаза. неважно, почему со чанбин оказался в отеле "диабло". важнее то, что он сам хочет там оставаться.  
потому что у людей, что туда попадают, есть всего две опции: уйти или остаться.

чанбин в отеле "диабло" где-то на окраине фукуоки выбирает очередную дорожку белого-  
чанбин выбирает-

коротким диафильмом перед глазами проносится жизнь: от первой сигареты до лица хёнджина, такого красивого лица хёнджина, что ему можно было бы посвятить ещё несколько драгоценных секунд перед тем, как вырубит все питание в доме - голова чанбина падает с глухим стуком о грязный кафель ванной.  
белая пена собирается в уголках рта, чанбин не думает ни о чем. даже о смерти. в глазах стоит образ хёнджина, которому парадоксально идёт быть заплаканным. таким, что хочется утешить, подать платочек и зарыться носом в растрёпанные волосы. чанбину эгоистично хочется, чтобы хёнджин вот так расплакался из-за него, и чтобы он сам мог ему утереть щеки. такие красивые глаза, отражающие тусклый свет ламп в слезной плёнке, такой низкий рокот зареванного голоса. как хочется ощутить теплоту пальцев хёнджина на губах в последний раз, убедиться в том, что он находится в реальности, что его юла раскручивается, крутится и, как и должно быть, падает.  
у чанбина по всему телу пробивает дробью ощущение, словно он падает с высотки.  
а он даже не спит.  
он просто в шаге от смерти.

в реальности плохие истории редко кончаются хорошо. реальность скучна и предсказуема. если ты убиваешь себя - будь уверен, в итоге ты всего-навсего добьешься своего.  
боже, но как же хочется жить, когда ты уже летишь с высотки! когда ты пикируешь в падающем самолёте, когда ты в секунде от смерти вспоминаются молитвы на всех языках мира, вспоминаются все немногочисленные хорошие поступки, хочется торговаться с богом, которого не было до этой секунды. хочется хотя бы ещё разок окунуться в холодную воду, съесть любимое блюдо, жвачкой полопать пузыри, научиться кататься на велике, поцеловаться и не колебаться, вообще не бояться жить.  
честно-честно, только не забирайте у меня жизнь сейчас, я исправлюсь, я заплачу с процентами, прошу, только **НЕ СЕЙЧАС**.

давайте смотреть правде в глаза, хорошо?  
отель "диабло" - это не какое-то определённое место, что очень важно понять.  
дело в том, что вся жизнь чанбина - это отель "диабло".  
и всю жизнь у него было всего две опции: уйти или  
остаться.  
каждый день, пока нагрудный кармашек теплил маленький пакетик с билетом в одну сторону, чанбин делал выбор. чанбин приближал неизбежное.  
понимаете ли, отель "диабло" это просто уезд N у какого-то классика. суть была совсем не в нем. суть была лишь в-

– О, ГОСПОДИ, – хёнджин, спустя две минуты, наконец, выбивает хлипкую дверь в ванную и получает место в первом ряду на занятное зрелище: чанбин, словно только что выловленная килька, трепыхается на грязном полу, попутно испуская на лицо слюни и пену. хёнджин, не скрывая всю палитру эмоций в себе, просто по-человечески кричит, и в ступоре глядит на тело, [кажется, это тело он ещё недавно любил как-то просто и глупо, и руку этого тела держал в своей] такое хрупкое тело, что дало сбой. – блять, чанбин...

руки на автомате нашли переключатели из душевой кабины и так же быстро включили ледяную воду. чанбина пришлось тащить в кабину и мокнуть вместе с ним, раскрывать ему, как в цирке львам, пасть, чтобы язык не проглотил. никакой романтики. в передозировке наркотиками _определенно_ нет никакой романтики. хёнджину хочется кричать - он кричит, и это не помогает. он разрывает воротник кофты, он шлёпает чанбина по щекам, но ничего не помогает.

что страшнее - умирать, или когда умирают у тебя на руках?  
где же эта блядская скорая помощь? где же, где...

чанбин, как и подобает мелкой рыбёшке, широко раскрывает рот и ненасытно глотает воздух, а глаза чуть ли не выпадают из орбит. первое, что он видит - хёнджин. весь мокрый, дрожащий от ужаса и холода, рыдающий в голос, держащий чанбина в своих худых руках.

юла, она  
раскручивается

в горле желчью собирается облегчение - все же, бог, видимо, есть. самолёт не всегда разбивается вдребезги, когда пикирует. чанбин может взглянуть в заплаканное лицо хёнджина ещё раз, может даже потрогать его, как только соберётся с силами, но это уже потом. он жив сейчас, он может дышать, он отхаркивает желчью. пальцы хёнджина аккуратно убирают с его лба мокрые волосы, по несколько раз обводят скулы чанбина, словно убеждаясь, что он настоящий.

крутится

чанбин живой. чанбин сможет выйти из отеля "диабло" сегодня. он отправится в больницу, но он точно будет жить. завтра он тоже выберет выход. и каждый день он будет выбирать его.

крутится-

погодите, руки хёнджина  
так непривычно холодны  
из-за воды или… 


End file.
